


Loki: A Burden of Beauty.

by CutePricklyCactus18



Series: God of Beauty AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Everyone falls in love with Loki, Everyone loves Loki, F/M, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Humor, It's all one-sided though, Kidnapping, Loki is apparently the god of beauty as well, Loki is beautiful, Loki is super loyal to Thor, M/M, My boy is going to have to protect his brother from everyone in Midgard, Out of Character, Overprotective, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, duh - Freeform, lots and lots of out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePricklyCactus18/pseuds/CutePricklyCactus18
Summary: Loki, God of Mischief and Beauty.It's a curse, it's a blessing, it's a burden, and it's an advantage. Even in Midgard, everyone still wants him, kidnap him, marry him, much to his annoyance. However, now he must set that aside to help the Avengers who's infatuated with the God Prince and save Earth from an invasion. Though, it is only a matter of time until Loki's patient runs out.Takes place after my "God of Mischief...and Beauty" story.*BTW, I changed a few things in chapter 6, not anything really important, just a few dialogues changes, just wanted to let you all know.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE]  
> Don't ask why I chose to pick/write that title, I was sleep deprived.  
> The Avengers except Loki isn't the one who lead the invasion.  
> If you're going to read this without reading the first one, this is the TLDR:  
> An AU where Loki is also the God of Beauty and everyone is in love with him and by the end of the fic, Loki still falls to the void and wound up with Thanos but manages to go to Earth like in the Avengers. 
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, MY LAPTOP CRASHED AND I DIDN'T MADE A SECOND COPY AND I HAD TO REWRITE THIS SO IT'S PROBABLY SHIT SO MY BAD BUT HERE IT IS.

**Minutes before the Prince's arrival**  

There was an evacuation. Standing a few yards from the helicopter pad is Agent Phil Coulson and walking out of the helicopter is Agent Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. The two advance towards Coulson. 

"How bad is it?" Fury questioned him. 

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know." Coulson leads the two through the facility, staffs running around and only taking the necessity. "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." 

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase." 

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room." 

"It just turned itself on?" Agent Hill jumps in. 

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury adds on. 

"Climbing," stated Coulson. "When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac." 

It wasn't long until Fury made it into the lab where the Tesseract was being detained. 

"Talked to me, doctor." 

"Director," Dr. Selvig acknowledged. 

"Is there anything we know for certain?" 

"Tesseract is misbehaving." 

"Is that supposed to be funny?" 

"No, it's not funny at all," Dr. Selvig frowns. "The Tesseract is not only active, she's...misbehaving." 

"How soon until you pull the plug?" 

"She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on, If she reaches peak level..."

As if it was listening, the Tesseract sparked, shaking the whole facility. 

* * *

 

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am here to warn you about an invasion coming."

The response the prince gotten was silent. Everyone was simply staring at him. Why is he not surprise? Loki resists to rolls his eyes. He's the God of Beauty, after all. He's probably more beautiful than their women (and men). At least he's not being praised like during his time with Thanos, The Other, and the rest. Loki can feel Frúar's annoyance as well. But, the silence was over when someone, who snapped out of it, realizes what he just said.

"Loki? Brother of Thor?"

Loki turns to whoever asked that. A man, wide eyes filled with curiosity. Wait, did he say his brother?

"Thor? You know my brother? Is he here?"

"I, I, we, uh, my team and I were researching in the desert where we encountered your brother and, uh," he hesitated. "and hit him with our vehicle." 

"I beg your pardon?" Hit? With a vehicle? 

"Yes, but we did help him from then on. I'm Dr. Erik Selvig," he pulled his hand out to Loki.

It must have been the time where Thor was banished.

Someone cleared their throat. The prince turns to the man with the eyepatch, who just so happens to be the leader. 

"Excuse me, but you said something about an invasion?" 

"Oh, yes! I would love to stay and explain it right here, but..." the prince turns back to look at the Tesseract. On cue, the Tesseract's energy quickly.

"Sir, this place is about to blow," the man next to the leader said. "Drop a hundred feet of rock on us, it's going to bury us." 

"He's right," Dr. Selvig checked. "The portal is collapsing in on itself. We got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." 

"Well then," Loki gave all of them his winning smile, the one that everyone falls for. "I suggest we leave. Oh, and please do be sure to take the Tesseract." 

* * *

 

"Who's that?" Agent Hill managed to ask, not taking her eyes off from this beautiful work of art. 

"He's Loki, he's a God and a prince," Clint answered, who's also not taking his eyes off of him as well. 

Nick Fury can't really blame the two. Actually, he can't really blame everyone in the proximity of the prince, hell, he can't blame himself. He's beautiful, beyond gorgeous. Especially that damn shy smile. Literally, no one can take their eyes off the man. The director can practically see every agent is ogling the prince, probably drooling too. In fact, everyone, including himself, is about ten seconds to start kissing the ground he stands on. Luckily, everyone was able to evacuate from the facility within the minutes though Fury can still feel the energy and heat from where they stand.

Loki explains more about the invasion, the leader, The Other and their army. He also explains the scepter, which he also took, and the functions of it. He explains the abilities such as energy blasts, gains control of an individual by the tip of the blade on the heart, making them loyal to however controls the scepter, and is the "key" to the portal for the army. 

"It also helps me communicate to The Other," Loki told Fury then pauses, almost realizing something important. "It also lets them see the progress I've done." 

"So, what you're saying is," Fury started. "they are aware you just betrayed them." 

"Yes..." a beat. "By now, they are looking for another plan to invade." 

Loki frowns, and even that, he looks beautiful. He's twisting the grip of his own scepter with his index finger and thumb, Frúar as he calls it, thinking, dreading. He exhales deeply, biting his lips. And, _man_ , whoever was still gawking at him, (and let's be honest here, there isn't a single person here who isn't gawking at him) are probably having some sort of notion.

The prince continues, "It is only a matter of time before Thanos will find a way to open the portal and conquer Earth." 

"How long do you think we have?" Agent Coulson, who was nearby listening, also sensing the dread. 

"Not long. Not very long." 

Fury narrowed his eye at that. Loki gave Coulson the scepter, telling him to make sure to cautious about it, smiling at the agent. The way Coulson look when the prince smile at him, wide eyes and looking flush, nodding as he clutches the scepter as if he wanted to improves and trying to impress him would have been funny if Fury wasn't worried about the invasion that's bound to happen.

"Sir," Agent Coulson turns to him. "What do we do?" 

Fury stood there, looking down, considering.

_It is only a matter of time before Thanos will find a way to open the portal and conquer Earth..._

_It is only a matter of time before Thanos will find a way..._

_It is only a matter of time..._  

The beautiful God is right; it  _is_ only a matter of time before the invasion comes. 

_Sir, what do we do?_

He then looks up, now determined. There was only one thing to do. It was the only thing to do. With the help of them, they will stop the invasion. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve encounters Loki first.  
> Tony and Pepper only saw a picture of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter!!!  
> A friend of mine told me about Steve being all shy and stuff and I was just "HOw CuTE!"  
> Really I got nothing to say about this chapter, so I hope you enjoy this! :)   
> If I made some errors, my bad.

Somewhere in Brooklyn, in a boxing gym, Steve Rogers, known as Captain America, is bashing the punching bag, hitting, striking, clobbering, and pummeling it harder and forceful with each hit. Memories from the past keep coming back to him. He's running, he's fighting, he's dodging bullets, he's talking, he's shooting. 

 _There's not enough time! I gotta put her in the water!_  

His fury keeps increasing with every hit, and with every hit, every _memory_ , it gets more vigorous. The plane, the Tesseract, Peggy's picture, _Peggy_. He closes his eyes, still pummeling the punching bag like it was it was its fault. 

 _You won't be alone._  

Strike. He opens his eyes. 

 _Oh my God._  

Strike. He can't stop.

 _This guy's still alive._  

With a final blow, Steve tears it open, off of its chain, sand spilling out on the ground. He breathed heavily, standing there and staring at the mess he did, not that he cares at that moment. Seventy years. _Seventy_ years and he's still here, alive. After taking a deep breath, he walked over to another punching bag, that just so happened to be laying there with five more of it, and picked it up. Once he hooked it up, he begins to punch again, though this time a little less brutal. 

"Trouble sleeping?" said a voice from afar. Steve looks over to see Nick Fury, standing and watching him. He sighs. 

"Slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill." 

"Then you should go out, celebrating," Fury walk towards him. "Seeing the world." 

Steve stops punching and glanced at Fury for a few seconds, panting. He walks over to the nearby bench while disentangling the tapes off his hands. 

"I went under. The world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." 

"We've made some mistakes along the way...some very recently." 

"You're here on a mission, sir." 

"I am." 

"Trying to get me back in the world?" 

"Trying to save it." 

With that, he hands Steve a file. He took it, looking at the picture of the Tesseract. 

"Hydra's secret weapon." 

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you," Fury stated. "He thought what we think; the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited energy. That's something the world sorely needs." 

"Who took it from you?" 

"It's not that someone took it from us, it's more of someone,  _ahem_ , it's more of someone came, uh, out of it." 

"What?" 

"He's called Loki. He's..." Steve's mouth twitch, it's...amusing to see Nick Fury of all people, getting a little flustered, if you will. "Not from around here." 

Oh? 

"There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in," he continues. "The world has gotten a lot stranger than you already know." 

If Steve listens closely, he would have heard the "not that I don't mind" mumbled coming from the director. 

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me," Steve stood up from the bench, grabbing his bag and walking over to the rest of the punching bags. 

"Ten bucks says you're wrong...actually, make it twenty. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." 

Steve listens as he picks up a punching bag and heads towards to exit. 

"Oh, yeah. Before you leave, Loki wishes to, uh, introduce himself. He's, he's waiting for you out in the hallway." 

"Understood." 

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" 

"You should have left it in the ocean," Steve replied as he continued to walk out of the room. 

Once he was out, he sees a man staring waiting in the hallway, who's back was facing Steve. That has to be the guy Fury told him about. 

"You must be Lo _hoh_ —" whatever Steve was going to say was out the window the moment Loki turns to look at him. Or maybe the words were stuck in his throat. Either way, he's lost of words, can't speak if he tries to. He almost drops the punching bag. Steve can feel his heartbeat speed up, feel his face heating up, and he's even breathing a little heavy, even though he's positive that he has no air in his lungs because just  _wow_. He's tall, with medium length black hair that's slick back, pale skin, and green eyes. He has what looks to be a scepter in his hands but that doesn't seem to catch his attention. He's beautiful. He's really,  _really_ gorgeous. He's very, so extremely gorgeous. Especially that small smile he's giving to Steve. And the eyes, those _beautiful_ green eyes. Steve most likely look like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth. 

"The soldier," Loki said, tilting his head slightly That voice, too. "The man out of time." 

"I, I, uh," Steve managed to say. "I, I, yes, that's, that's me." 

Steve shyly smiles back. Boy, he probably made a fool out of himself. He looks at the scepter. 

"If I, uh, may," he gestures the scepter, feeling a strong aura from it. "I believe I'm, I'm not the one who's, who's out of time." 

"Oh, yes, Frúar," Loki looks at his scepter. 

"Frúar?" 

"It is her name." 

That's not strange, at all. 

"I am Loki of Asgard," Loki bows in a fifteen-degree angle. 

"Wow, um, I'm, uh, I'm Steve of...Brooklyn."  _What are you saying, Steve?!_   Now, he definitely made a fool out of himself.

Though, it's worth hearing Loki's laugh, smile widening a bit more, making his eyes squint a little. Even his laugh is _perfect_. His face heats up even more if that was possible, heart pounding, feeling mushy, hell, he probably has a heart shape in his eyes, gawking and admiring the person right in front of him. How can a person who Steve only met less than five minutes make him feel like he was _blessed_ by God himself?

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Steve. I'll be going now, Fury is waiting for me." Loki began to walk off.

"Wait, will I see you again?" You can't blame the man for wanting to let a someone like Loki walk out of his life. 

"Of course," Loki gave him a small smile. 

Steve stayed where he was, staring at the man walking away until he can't see him anymore. He owes Fury twenty bucks. 

* * *

 Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, Tony Stark, Aka Motherfucking Iron Man, is slicing off a pipeline transport with a laser from his hand. After that, he places an energy reactor, which then lights up. With that, he soars out of the water and into the sky, heading towards Stark Tower. 

"You're good on this end. The rest is up to you," said Tony, speaking to the person on the other line. 

"You disconnected the transition line?" said the voice, Pepper Potts. "Are we off the grid?" 

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." 

"Wow, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works?" 

"I assume," Tony stated. "Light her up." 

And just like that with just a switch of a button and the Stark sign lights up. 

"How does it look?" Pepper asks. 

"Like Christmas but more...me." 

 

 

"Sir, the telephone," Jarvis' voice interrupts the two on the topic of Potts Tower. "I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden." 

Ruh-roh. 

"Stark, we need to talk," said a voice. 

Tony picks his phone up and sighs, looking at Pepper for a second before answering. 

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark," Tony can see Pepper trying hard not to laugh out loud. "Please leave a message." 

"This is urgent." 

"Then leave it urgent." 

Right when the words came out of his mouth, the elevator door opens and, lo and behold, appears Agent Coulson, with his phone pressed to his ear. 

"Security breach," said Tony. "That's on you." 

"Mr. Stark." 

"Phil!" Pepper greeted with a smile. "Come in." 

"Phil?" 

"I can't stay." 

"Uh, his first name is Agent." 

"Come on in, we're celebrating." 

"Which is why he can't stay." 

"We need you to look this over," Coulson said to Tony, holding out files towards him. "As soon as possible." 

"I don't like being handed things—" 

"That's fine because I like to be handed things," Pepper jumps in. "So let's trade." 

That being said, she passes her glass to Agent Coulson, takes the files, grabs Tony's glass and holds the files to him, who begrudgingly took it. 

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every Thursday," he told Coulson, gesturing with the files. 

"This isn't a consultation." 

"Is this about the Avengers?" Coulson raised a brow at Pepper. "Which I, I know nothing about." 

Tony scoffs, walking towards his database. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought, and I didn't even qualify." 

"I didn't know that either." 

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." 

"That I did know." 

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson said. 

"Whatever, Ms. Potts, got a second?" Once she was right next to him, he continues. "You know, I thought we were having a moment." 

"I was having twelve percent of a moment...this seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken." 

"How would you notice? Why is he, Phil?" 

"What is all this?" 

"This is, uh," Tony open his arms, showing many different profiles emerged into a holographic layout roving in the air. "This." 

Each screen and profiles in different sets of people. Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, but there was one specific person that caught both of their attention. Pepper gasps loudly, putting her hand over her mouth and Tony chokes on nothing but air, staring at this  _magnificent_ being. Mid-long, black hair slick back, green eyes, pale skin, and probably the most pleasing small smile that's plastered on his face. He's  _fucking_ beautiful, gorgeous, captivating, appealing, irresistible, and simply perfect. 

"First of all, goddamn," Tony managed to say. It felt like just looking at that fine piece of art made him forget to breathe. He zooms in on the true meaning of life and beauty. "Second of all,  _goddamn_." 

"You could say _that_ again," Pepper agrees, leaning towards the holographic picture. 

"Who's this beautiful lightning bolt that's electrifying me?" 

"His name is Loki," Coulson answers. "And you, you ought to, um, to, re, respect him, he's, uh, he's a prince...and a God." 

From the way he stammers, Tony (and Pepper) is not the only one who probably have the hots for this alluring Loki guy. If anything, if he was a bad guy, he would have all of them on their knees within seconds.

"It all makes sense, now, wait, hold on, Agent, you said what?" 

"A God." 

"A God?" 

"Well," Pepper huffs out. "I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight." 

"Tomorrow." 

"You got homework. You have a lot of homework." 

With that, she walks off, asking if Agent's driving by LaGuardia. Tony sighs and after a  _long_  time (a very, very long time) of staring at this so-called God, he sees the Tesseract and grabs it. Why does he have a bad feeling of this? 

* * *

Inside the Quinjet, Steve's watching footage of the Hulk attacking. He hears the pilot talking, forty minutes from base. Agent Coulson gets out of his seats and made his way to Steve. 

"So, this is Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" He asked Coulson. 

"A lot of people. You were the world's first superhero," Coulson replied, smiling. The one and only Captain America is in the same Quinjet as him. "Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original forum." 

In the footage, the Hulk roars destroying a jeep. "Didn't really go his way, did it?" 

"Not so much. When he's not the thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Steve looks up at Coulson with a confused look. "He's like a smart person." 

Steve went back to the tablet as Coulson continues. 

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you. Officially." Steve smiles at that. "I sorta met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping—" And there it is. Steve stood up and walks close to the front, Coulson following.

"I mean, I was, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really just a, just a huge honor to have you on board..." 

"I hope I'm the man for this job." 

"Oh, you are. Absolutely." Wow. "Uh, we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." 

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old-fashioned?" 

Coulson exhales. "With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." 

The two stayed silent after that. Until Steve asks the one thing that has been on his head since the night before. 

"Is, um," he felt his face heats up, looking away from Coulson, nervously. "Is, uh, is Loki going to, you know, be, be there?" 

"Oh, um, um, uh, yeah, yeah! He's, uh, he's waiting for, our, um, arrival." 

Just the thought of knowing Loki is going to be there made Steve's knees weak.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tesseract has gone missing as well as Dr. Selvig and some agents, including Clint. Loki fears it's The Other's doing. And so, they must prepare to capture the Iridium.  
> Bruce and Natasha meet Loki for the first time.  
> Really, I don't know how to write the summary, sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is crazy! I didn't think you guys would like this, I'm not going to lie, I was getting all shy and flushed when reading the comments, thanks!  
> Sorry for not posting any sooner, I was working on an essay but that's enough about me, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Loki exhales deeply, thinking. Midgard is strange. It's no surprise that Fury's agents fawning over him, with wide eyes and gawking. One agent wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and slams himself to a wall. It must have been embarrassing for him but it vanished instantly the moment Loki tries to cover his smile with his hands, with starry eyes, mouth ajar. Every single one of them at one point has introduced themselves to the God of Mischief and from then on, Loki knew he has all the agents wrapped around his fingers. He recalls one of the agents, the son of Barton (or Clint), introduced himself. He was polite, respectful, a little red in the face, smiling shyly at him.

He also talked to Dr. Selvig as well, mainly talk about the scepter and the many times he and his crew had to do help his brother out on everything he has gotten himself into. He also gets a little flustered around Loki, though barely. The people are not that different from the ones in Asgard. The thought of Asgard made Loki sighs sadly, wrapping his arms around himself. He misses Asgard, he misses Mother, he misses Father. But most of all, he misses Thor. He wonders what they are doing. Do they know he's alive? It's been so long, so,  _so_ long. The look on Thor's face when he fell... 

He shivers at the memory. It was haunting, it was more haunting when he fell. He remembers darkness, the nothingness, the pain he felt when he landed, the extreme praises he had gotten from them. He, as well as Frúar, wishes Thor was here. Can he return to Asgard? The bridge was destroyed, and he doesn't know whether Thor can come to Earth. He's alone in all this.

Loki straightens himself, determined. He's wrong. He has Frúar by his side, he has Fury, son of Coul, son of Barton, and the rest who's going to help him stop the war. He may not have Thor now, but one day, he swears,  _one day_ , he will return home. He will reunite with Mother, Father, and Thor. And if not...

Now is not the time to sulk, he has to help the people here from the invasion. From what he gathered (what Fury told him), the "Avengers" will be able to stop the invasion. He already met Steve and Clint and is waiting to meet...

The prince frowns. Where is the son of Barton? He hasn't seen him since last night. In fact, he hasn't seen Dr. Selvig as well. Dr. Selvlig has been told to look after the scepter. His frowns deepened, picking his left palm nervously, the sudden dreaded feeling fills him. He senses Frúar getting anxious as well but trying to comfort Loki at the same time. 

"I know, Frúar, I know," Loki says, standing up from his seat. "Let's see where they went, shall we?" 

He tried not to use his magic that much, as it freaked some of the agents out, which made the prince laugh. He walked towards where Dr. Selvig and the scepter was. Each step, he grows worried and each step, an agent greets him. Loki mainly nods and smiles at them, trying not to let his emotion get to him. He might be paranoid. He's almost to the laboratory. He's going to turn, enter the room, and Dr. Selvig is going to be there, checking on the scepter, and Loki is simply going to laugh at himself for worrying too much, then he's going to talk to Dr. Selvig if anything happened to the scepter. 

However, that did not happen, The moment the door opened and he entered the room, Dr. Selvig was nowhere to be seen. As well as the scepter. His heart sank, blood running cold. He feels Frúar starting to panic. He rubs his thumb in circles, soothing her but failing. Where's the son of Barton? He quickly walks out of the room. He looks around to notice three agents staring at him. He swiftly walks up to them, in which all of them stood straight, trying to look presentable. 

"Have you seen the son of Barton, Agent Barton? Or Dr.Selvig?" 

It took a long while, much to the prince's (and scepter) patience, to get an answer, as they were too busy stammering and staring at him. No one has seen him, or Dr. Selvig. 

"Well, find someone who has!" Loki exclaims softly but loud as well. This  _cannot_ be happening.

All three of them nodded, radioing. It took a long time, again, much to Loki's patience. He chews his bottom lip, sending comforting emotions to Frúar, who's very distressed. None.  _No one_ has seen any of them. Loki runs his hand through his hair, ignoring the agents staring at him, swooning, not knowing what's going on. How can this happen? Where had they— 

The Other. It must be his doing. He had to be behind this. He must have somehow influenced one of them through the scepter. It was the only possible reasons as to why. He's not sure if the anger was from him or the scepter. Either way, they're upset. It's only a matter of time before something bad happens. Nodding to himself, he softly bowed to the agents and storms off to where Fury was. 

"This is not happening, this is madness..." He said to Frúar, who seemed to agree with the God of Mischief. 

* * *

 

The Quinjet lands on the Helicarrier. Agent Coulson and Steve walked out. That's when a woman with red hair walked up to them. 

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers," Coulson introduced them. 

"Ma'am?" 

"Hi," she answers, then nods at Coulson. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace." 

"See you there." With that, Coulson walks off, leaving Natasha and Steve alone. 

They both walk together. 

"It was quite the buzz around here," Natasha started. "Finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" 

"Trading cards?" 

"They're vintage, he's very proud." 

The two sees Dr. Bruce Banner, who's nervously looking and moving around while people around him stroll past him. 

"Dr. Banner," Steve walks up and shakes his hand. 

"Yeah, hi," Bruce said. "They told me you would be coming." 

"Word is you can help us with the Cube." 

Bruce nodded and looks around. "Is that the only word on me?" 

"Only word I care about." 

Bruce nodded once again, smiling a little. "It must be strange for you, all of this." 

"Well," Steve looks around. "This is actually kind of familiar." 

"Gentlemen," Natasha butts in. "You might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." 

With that, the three feel the Helicarrier starts to shake. 

"Is this a submarine?" 

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" 

As they inch towards the edge of the Helicarrier, four fans on each side emerged, lifting it into the air. Steve watches in wonder. 

"Oh no, this is much worse," says Bruce, smiling. 

 

 

Inside, the two follow Natasha. Agents sit in front, watching the viewscreen. Agent Maria Hill shouts out orders before turning to Fury, declaring they're good to go. 

"Good. Let's vanish." That being said, the Helicarrier rise and camouflages with the sky. Steve and Bruce look around in awe and wonder. "Gentlemen." 

Steve walks up to Fury, pulling out a twenty dollar bill, giving it to the latter. Fury only took it, smirking a bit. Fury walks over to Bruce, extending his hand out, Bruce shooks it, though a bit hesitant. 

"Doctor, thank you for coming." 

"Thanks for asking nicely, so how long am I staying?" 

"Once we check the Tesseract, you're in the wind." 

Just then, someone walks in, someone very beautiful, someone Steve has been hoping to meet once again. Just like that, everyone falls silent, stopping what they're doing, and stare at the most gorgeous man that has ever walked on earth. A few gasps, a few gapes, a few lost their ability to move, and a few choked on air. It seems like no matter what, no matter how many times he walks in the room, the world stops for him and only for him. 

Natasha felt the air in her lungs vanish instantly the moment her eyes landed on him. He was beautiful, even with the worried look on his face. Even when he's frowning, he's beautiful. She can feel her heart speeding up, suddenly growing nervous, feeling her face warm up. This must be the guy, the prince, Clint was talking about. Natasha thought he was exaggerating about the prince. He has this look that makes her want to protect him. Natasha can already hear the "I told you so" but honestly, she doesn't mind. She can't look away, even if she wants to. He's  _that_ beautiful. 

Bruce has to force himself to close his mouth before he makes a fool out of himself. He's captivating, enchanting, just downright stunning. The moment the man walked in, with a scepter(?) in his hands, Bruce couldn't move, his heart race, thumping against his ribcage, suddenly feeling tensed but relaxed at the same time. He has black long hair that's slick back, beautiful green eyes, tall, and pale. He also has this worried look on his face that makes Bruce wants to walk over to him and comfort him immediately. He would do it if he could remember how to move. 

Steve smiles, timidly. It's not even two minutes and he's already getting pink in the face, he just knows it. His hearts begin to pick up the pace. If anything, Steve believes he's gotten more beautiful than last time. Loki's rubbing his thumb in circles on Frúar's grip handle, almost like he's comforting her, or himself, or both. He looks anxious, disturbed and even with that expression, he's handsome. The thought of something making Loki worried makes Steve wants to go up to him, console him, shield him from any danger and anything that will make him feel worried again. As Steve starts to move, Loki quickly walks up to Fury. 

"Have you seen Dr. Selvig? Or the son of Barton?" 

Fury has a surprised look on his face but quickly composed himself. 

"No, I—" 

"The scepter is gone! I checked the laboratory and Dr. Selvig and the scepter is gone!" 

The others who were listening tensed. What? Straightaway, someone tried to radio Clint while others checked the camera footages. Loki twists the grip of the scepter, whispering in a comforting tone. One thing straight, Dr. Selvig's eyes were never that bright blue and glowing. In the footage, he grabbed the scepter and walked out. It wasn't until Clint who was stopping him, asking what the hell he was doing but Dr. Selvig place the tip of the blade on his chest, then his eyes blacken, then bright blue. It went on like that, finding agents, tapping, blue eyes, and follows. It was also no surprise that the Tesseract has gone missing. 

"The Other," Loki breathed out. "It has to be." 

"The Other?" Steve turns to Loki. 

"The one who gave me the scepter." 

"Where are they now?" 

"We have to find them," Natasha crosses her arms. "As quick as possible." 

"I might be able to," Loki leaps in. "I can use my magic." 

"Magic?" asks Bruce, who jumps a little when Loki turned to face him. "Um, um, I, uh, I, mean, I, I don't, don't understand what you, uh me, mean by magic." 

"Have we met?" 

"Uh, I," Bruce stammers. "I'm Dr. Bruce, Bruce Banner." 

"I am Loki, God of Mischief and Beauty, Prince of Asgard, and I can use my magic to find locate the scepter and the others." Loki slightly narrows his eyes, straightening himself, in a confident intonation. 

"You're a what?" Steve blurted out, both brows raised high to his hairline. Natasha tilted her head, raising her own eyebrow. Bruce only stares at him with a mixed expression. 

"You can locate them?" Fury interrupts before anyone could process what the prince said. 

Loki nods enthusiastically and with that, he raised Frúar close to his face, eyes closed, lips pressed to the blade, almost like he's kissing it (which was probably the best sight to whoever was staring at him, which was everyone). 

"Frúar," Loki whispers, then started chanting. The light green flaming orb brightens. It was one beautiful view. Ever. 

Loki opens his eyes. 

"Frúar said they are looking for...Iridium? S, Stuttgart, Germany?" 

Loki turns to Fury, in hopes he understands it. 

"Captain," Fury said, glancing back at Steve. "You're up." 

Steve nods and walks out. As he left, Loki followed him. He grabs his forearms, stopping him. Steve turns and right away his face heats up, instantly getting timid. 

"Um, uh, yes?" 

"Let me come." 

"What?" 

"I wish to go with you." 

"I don't think," Steve frowns. "No, you could get hurt and the last thing I want is to—" 

Loki's brow twitch, tsking at the answers. One way or another, he's going. If Steve's going to be like that, then he's going to have to do his Thing™. 

Loki leans in close, close to Steve's personal space, ignoring how his face heats up, even more, eyes widen, going tensed, lips pursed, heart pounding. His nose touches the prince's, feeling his breath against his skin, still keeping eye contact. He smiles his winning timid, sweet smile, the one that everyone falls for. Loki can basically see (feel) Frúar's grin.

"Please? Let me come." 

Steve stares at the prince, opening his mouth and closing, stuttering and trying to speak. 

"Uh, uh, um, al, alright," Steve nods rapidly. "Okay, okay, you can go." 

Loki grins and pulls back. "Thank you, Captain." 

And with that, he walks off, leaving Steve flustered and red in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! I feel like this chapter is pretty small but ijhlkehwpofijqouhuhfugrigrf  
> I was having fun writing this, so I hoped you liked this! I'm done with my essay and I'm on break, so I'll most likely write another chapter!  
> Happy trails!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They acquire the iridium.  
> Tony finally gets to meet Loki.  
> Thor finally arrives; he thinks the others kidnapped his brother, the others think Thor just kidnapped Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, another one!  
> Not going to lie, it's a little hard to write this when Loki is not the bad guy here.  
> Another thing (do you guys even read the notes???), I really do appreciate you guys loving this and leaving sweet comments! :)  
> Anyway, hope you guys like this!  
> Please, pardon the errors I made.

**Stuttgart, Germany**  

 

Outside the museum, guards stand in their position. One standing on the roof, scanning until he hears a noise under. He looks down, seeing that his guards were hit with an arrow. Quickly, he raised his gun only to be hit as well, falling off the roof. Clint and his men approached at the doors of the science building, locked. He sees the retinal scanner, pulling out an eye scanner from SHIELDS, waiting for the others. 

In the gala, two of Clint's men walked down from the stairs, towards DoctorHeinrich Schäfer. Immediately, one of them hit a guard nearby with their cane. Meanwhile, the other rushes to the doctor, grabbing and flipping him over a table that was close by. Some ran, some watch as he pulls out a device and rams it to the man's eye. The moment the doctor twitch and twist in pain, the crowd began to run out the gala. Simultaneously, from Clint's scanner, the doctor's eye appears in a holographic form. The door open and Clint walks in, finding the glass cylinder of iridium, in one of the cabinets. 

Police arrived at the gala just as the two men walked out, with the people still running for safety. With no hesitation, the two raised their weapons, shooting at the car, making it flip over. Two more of them came out of nowhere, surrounding the people, possible going to execute them. As one raised their weapon and pulled the trigger to an elder man that was near, Captain America arrives out of nowhere, diving down in front of the elderly man just in time, bullets hitting his shield. Loki arrives as well though instead of diving down he appeared near them. 

"You know," Steve said out loud. "The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." 

Loki smiles before helping the captain. It wasn't hard. He doesn't want to use Frúar, as her energy blasts will most likely kill the men, but he can sure use her as a weapon, with her permission of course. One tries to hit Loki from behind only for the prince to vanish instantly, a fake. The real Loki appears near and swung Frúar on his legs then swung on his head, making him fall. He turns to admire Steve fighting against two, taking one by one down. The other from afar was about to shoot but a sound coming from the Quinjet distract all of them. Loki looks up, seeing a...flying metal man? 

Tony Stark, Motherfucking Iron Man, flies down, hitting the man from afar. 

"Good move," he said, mainly to himself. 

Steve stood next to him while Loki stands back, staring at the new person who helped them. He recalls the director told him about the Man of Iron. He must be the one. 

"Mr. Stark," Steve greeted. 

"Captain." 

Loki turns to see whether the crowd was hurt but, no surprise, they were all staring at him. Of course. Even after the fact they could have died, some whistles to his direction, some looking him up and down. He leans down to the elderly man, with a concern expression. 

"Are you alright?" Loki asks. 

"Yes, yes, I am now." 

The two kept talking as Steve and Tony ties up the men. The elderly compliments the prince heroicness, as well as stating something else, in which Loki responds all embarrassed. 

"There are no men like me." 

"There are always men like you." 

Loki looks back at the two, smiling. He means there are no men, no God, like him on earth. 

"I suppose you are right." 

Next thing Loki knows, everyone who was staring at him rushes towards him, either thanking or complimenting him, in English and other languages. Loki was practically surrounded, trying to soothe Frúar who was getting a little paranoid and protective. Some are trying to declare their love to the prince, others are exclaiming they should get married. One even grabbed him by the forearm. He's been kidnapped before and he knows the "grabbing the forearm" attempt. Frúar knows that as well, the green fiery orb brightens and created a fire, making everybody moving back. Loki quickly rubs his thumb in circles, soothing and calming his scepter. 

"I am fine, Frúar," Loki smiles at the scepter, sending warmth to their connection. "Compose yourself, Madam." 

Luckily, Frúar listens, sending love and affection to the God of Mischief. 

"Alright, alright people, back away from Prince Charming." Loki looks over to see the Man of Iron. 

"Thank you," Loki smiles at the metal man. 

Silence. Then:

"...god... _damn_." 

"Excuse me?" 

* * *

In the Quinjet, the four were still knocked out. Loki and Tony talked after the "goddamn" event, Tony full fledge flirting with Loki and Loki seemingly being oblivious, though not that much, considering he fought alongside Fandral for a long time. Tony grabbed his hand, kissing it, formally introducing himself, complimenting the prince, and declaring he has been a fan of mythology, especially of Norse, as a child, in which the prince smile at that, tilting his head. And boy, that was some _nice_ sight. Especially that damn smile that makes the man stutters. 

"The one and only Tony Starks getting flustered? Never thought I see the day," Natasha commented after Loki sat on the seat facing the unconscious agents and Tony start talking to Steve in hushed tones, ignoring the distant thunder. 

"Do you really blame me?" Tony retorts, eyeing the prince, who seems to be telepathically communicating with Frúar. 

"No, I don't." If Natasha wasn't busy, she would've been eyeing or talking to Loki. 

Steve narrows his eyes at both of them, warning the two; it shouldn't bother him that much but it did. 

"What? You wouldn't want to, you know," Tony raised his eyebrow and clicked his tongue, jerking his head to Loki. Steve opens his mouth but closes it, blushing a little, remembering what happened that made Steve allowing Loki to come as well. "What's your thing? Pilates?" 

"What?" 

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." 

Steve looks at him. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." 

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." 

Suddenly, thunder and lightning can be seen and heard loud and clear. 

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha frowns. 

More thunder rumbles above. Loki looks up, staring out the window earnestly and keenly, with an almost unhappy yet still beautiful expression. The sound of thunder soothes the beautiful prince. 

"What's a matter? Are, are you scared of, of a little lightning?" Steve frowns, worried for his new friend. If the answer is yes, then Steve will automatically sit next to Loki, until the thunder goes away. 

However, the answer he got was confusing. 

"I'm simply overly fond of what follows," Loki smiles sadly before looking back up. 

Tony and Steve look at the God of Mischief in confusion. What the fuck? Suddenly,  _boom_. Something heavy landed on top of the Quinjet, making it shake a little. Quickly, Steve rushes for the shield and his helmet and Tony grabs his own helmet. Once he puts it on, he pressed the button, opening the ramp. 

"What are you doing?!" Steve yells out but Tony ignore it. 

A man with a weird getup landed on it. He's blond with muscles, holding a big hammer and looks like he could kill Tony with only a paperclip but that's not going to stop him. Loki gasps in shock softly, eyes widening. The man (he was no man, but a God) walks towards with an angry look on his face. Tony raised his arm to shoot but he simply jabs his hammer, sending him back flying. 

"No, stop!" Loki took his seatbelt off. The new guy didn't listen but walks up to Loki, roughly grabs him by the neck, stared at one another for a second and started to drag him away. "No, what are you—" 

Twirling his hammer, the two flew off. 

Tony groans, getting up. "Now there's that guy." 

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha yells out. 

"Think that guy's a friendly?" 

"Doesn't matter," Tony replies. "He took Prince Charming and I'm not about to let him go." 

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" 

"I have a plan: Attack," after that, Tony flew out and pursue on Loki and the would-be kidnapper. 

Steve held in a groan and grabs a parachute to follow. 

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha advise. 

"I don't see why not." 

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." 

"There's only one god, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dressed like that." As he finished his sentence, Steve jumps out of the jet. 

* * *

 

Loki was feeling many emotions when seeing his brother for the first time. Shock, happy, content, relief, and fear for the others. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe when he saw Thor, as if someone took the air from his lungs. It wasn't until Thor slams Mjolnir to Tony where he regains his ability to speak. 

"No, stop!" He exclaims, ripping his seatbelt, Frúar in his hand, who's feeling all kinds of emotions like him. 

Thor didn't listen, only gently grabbing him by the nape of the neck, which probably looked threatening to the others. The two made eye contact and just like that, time slowed down. It has been so long since they saw each other to the point the brothers was getting a little emotional. Then, it all happened too quick. Twirling Mjolnir, he drags them away.

"No, what are you—" 

Then, the two was flying away, away from the jet. After a little of trying to resist and a "Thor, stop! Enough Thor! Thor! Thor, please stop! You idiot!", they were close to the mountains, still going to fast. 

"Thor,  _Thor_ , slow down! We're, we're going to—" 

Thor didn't slow down but maneuvers his body, wrapping his arms around his brother, landing on the side of the mountain, breaking Loki's fall. The two quickly got up, groaning. 

"Thor, you moron!" Loki declares, looking up at his brother. 

"Are you hurt?" 

"No—" 

"Have they done anything to you?" Thor drops Mjolnir and began to check on Loki. 

"No, they haven't—" 

"Any wounds?" 

"Brother—" 

"Do you—" 

" _Thor_ ," Loki smacks Thor's hands and places his own on each side of his face, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I'm alright, brother." 

Thor, in turn, places his hand on the side of Loki's neck once again, finally looking at him. It's been  _so_ long. 

"I thought you dead," Thor stated faintly. 

"...I thought so, too," Loki frowns, feeling a little insecure, remembering about his parentage. "Did, did you mourn?" 

"We all did. Our Father—" 

Loki slumps his head on his brother's shoulder, relief. With no hesitation, Thor wraps his arms around his brother, it helps him to realize that his brother is  _alive_ and not dead. 

"How?" 

Loki laughs, knowing what he meant. _How is he alive_ _?_  "I wish to know as well. It was awful, dark, cold. I've..." 

The beautiful young prince pulls back, smiling at Thor. "I've seen worlds you've never known about. I...have grown." 

"Where's the Tesseract?" 

"I know not where." 

Frúar sent Loki a feeling of being left out. He laughs and throws Frúar at Thor, who caught it with no trouble. 

"Frúar missed you." 

"I miss you too, Frúar," Thor smiles down at the powerful scepter, rubbing his thumb in little circles, who Frúar seemed to enjoy, judging by the emotions she's sending to Loki. Thor smiles a little wider before giving the scepter back to his brother. 

"An invasion is coming, brother," Loki said, now serious. "I'm not going anywhere. Earth is under our protection now, Thor. We have to stop them. They have an army and they won't stop until they conquer Earth." 

"Alright," Thor nods, Mjolnir flying back to his grasp and pointing it at the younger prince. "You listen well, brother..." 

Frúar sent a warning to Loki, making him tensed. He turns to his right to see a blur of bright colors coming towards his brother. 

"I—" 

"Thor!—" 

Before Loki could warn him, Thor was knocked off the mountain by the blur. It stunned the younger prince, not quite knowing what just happen. 

"I'm listening," Loki couldn't help but say. 

 

 

Thor and Tony crashed into the forest. Thor picks himself up while the Tony still stands, a few feet away, opening his helmet. 

"Do not touch me again," Thor stated, annoyed. One of Loki's kidnapper. Even on Earth, they still wish to take his brother. 

"Then don't take my stuff." 

That statement made the god even more upset. "You have no idea what you're dealing with." 

"Uh," Tony looks around then back at Hot Stuff's kidnapper. "Shakespeare in the park?" 

Silent. 

"Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?" 

"This is beyond you, metal man," Thor narrows his eyes. "Loki will stay with me." 

"Yeah, I don't think so, Prince Charming will stay with me," Tony's helmet close. "Stay out of the way...tourist." 

And, in one quick move, Thor pulls Mjolnir back and hurls it back at Tony, knocking him back into a tree. 

"...okay," Tony said. 

From the mountain, Loki looks down on what's happening.  _What are they doing?!_  

Thor raises his hands, Mjolnir coming back to him, then swing the hammer. Tony stands back up, lifting his hand boosters, sending an energy blast at Thor to a tree then flies towards him, kicking the god, making him fly back. Thor pulls back Mjolnir and raises it to the sky, pulling thunder and lightning then points the hammer to Tony, sending him lightning bolts at him, making him slowly falling back but still standing. 

"Thor, no, stop!" Loki yells out but it seems the two can't hear him or wish to not listen. 

"Power at four hundred percent capacity," Jarvis stated. 

"...how about that?" Tony then fires his blasts to Thor but he manages to regain himself. Both charged at one another, meeting in the middle, flying up, hitting branches, until the nearby mountain, where Tony smashes Thor into the side of the mountain.

Thor pushes out of the mountain, taking Tony with him, landing back, destroying possibly every tree that they hit. Thor punches and as Tony was about to return the favor, the god grabs him by the wrist, as well as the other when he tried to use it, start crushing it, much to Tony's liking. As quick as possible, he shoots out an energy blast to the elder prince's face, then places both hands on his shoulder and headbutts with his titanium-gold alloy, mind you, a beat, then Thor retaliates with his own headbutt, actually sending the guy back. Tony quickly flies back to Thor, grabbing him, and chucking him to a tree, destroying it. 

Thor looks up at Tony, all the patient he has is gone. Tony swung at Thor and miss, to where the latter hit him on the back, then on his head, and lifts him up and smashed him down, as hard and painful as he can. Thor called Mjolnir back and just as he was about to slam it down to the metal man, he uses his boosters to escape, making the god lose balance and fall down. Looking back to see where Tony went, he got a punch to the face from said man. 

"Thor, Stark, stop!" Loki continues to yell out. Steve stands next to him, on time. He turns to the captain. "Please, I don't know..." 

Steve only nodded and approached them.

"Hey!" As the two were ready to go at it again, Steve's shield hits both of them in the chests, grabbing their attention. "That's enough!" 

Steve comes down and put his attention at Thor. 

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here." 

"I've come here to help Loki with the invasion!" 

"Then prove it," Steve said. "Put the hammer down. 

Hearing that made Loki's eyes widen.  _Oh, no_. 

"Um, yeah, no. Bad call. He loves his—" 

Thor, tired of the metal man, backhands him with his Mjolnir, then raising his hammer.

"Thor, no!" Loki yells one more time in hopes his brother would stop and listen. 

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" 

"Thor!" 

Without warning, he jumps high, raising, ready to hit the captain. Not wanting to see his friend get killed, Loki jumps down, running toward the two of them, with Frúar. Right as Thor is about to slam Mjolnir at the shield, Loki rushes in next to Steve, raising Frúar as well. Steve pulls Loki down with him, crouching. As Mjolnir collided onto the shield, it created gigantic shockwaves, blowing up every tree around a mile. Steve would have most likely fallen back from the shockwave if it wasn't for Loki's scepter that protected them from the blast. 

Tony looks around at the mess they made. Well, the mess the others made, he was knocked back out. Steve only stare at Thor who looked around the mess. Loki quickly rushes back to his brother. 

"Thor, are you alright," Loki implores, now checking to see if his brother is hurt. "They're not the enemies, brother. They're here to help as well...they're not like the others." 

The last part was in a quieter tone. 

"Wait, hold on, Hot Stuff, your kidnapper is your brother?" 

"I, yes. He thought you've all kidnapped me." 

"Why would we—" 

"It happened before." 

"Many times," Loki trails off, looking away, like he's remembering all the encounters. "Many,  _many_ times..."

"Are we done here?" Steve asks, sighing. 

The four simply stand there. Loki took his brother's hand, grinning at him, truly _grinning_. He returns the grin with his own, of course, placing his hand on the younger's side of the neck. Loki leans his head on Thor's shoulder, nodding. He's here and that's all that matters now. He has never been alone here. He has Frúar, Steve, Stark, and the rest to help him. But Thor is here, with him, and the beautiful prince knows that he will truly never be alone. And he'll come home. 

Steve shifts from one foot to the other while Tony clench and unclench his fists, with a little of wiggling his fingers on his side, both watching the brothers' affection. 

...how come Loki never grins at them before? 

...what? Jealous? Them? _Never!_  

They're just saying that it would be nice if Loki grins at them like that. It would be very, _very nice_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Getting another chapter this early????? Usually, it would take me two weeks since I'm busy, lol. Thank God for breaks!  
> Yay, Big Brother Thor is here!  
> Not going to lie, I wish I could've written Tony and Loki's interaction a little more interesting and fun but I suck at it.  
> By the way, do you guys have any kind of nicknames Tony should have on Loki? I don't know if I like Hot Stuff and Prince Charming that much.  
> Another thing, if anyone who had read the first series and remembers that when Thor tries to hold Frúar, he wasn't able to? The reason as to why he can now hold her is that he gained her trust. Frúar only allows those she truly trust to hold her and those she doesn't can't. Through the years, Frúar began to trust Thor knowing he would protect Loki.  
> Also, she's not very keen on people trying to take Loki away. Noooo, she doesn't love him like that, lol.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and have a lovely day!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Loki have a talk about their inner monsters.  
> The team talks.  
> Steve and Tony talk about the strangeness on SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!!  
> I can't believe you guys all like this story, thanks! :)  
> Sorry, I couldn't write sooner, I was a little busy this week, with family members and personal stuff, ugh! Let's just say people are confusing lol.  
> Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy the chapter!

Bruce was checking through the files and information on the scepter and the Tesseract. He's looking at the holographic Tesseract as someone enters the laboratory. He looks up and suddenly gets red in the face. His heart begins to race once again, both tensed and relax at the same time. 

"Hello," Loki smiles at the doctor. 

"I, um, hi." 

"You will be the one to help us, yes?" 

"Uh, yeah, I, I hope so, ha." 

Loki kept smiling at him, _staring_ at him. Bruce is sure his face is like a tomato. Why is he smiling at him like that? Why is he  _staring_  at him like that? 

"C, can I help you with something?" Bruce smiles back. 

"Are you," Loki falters, looking away bashfully, bashfully!  _Did he do that?!_ "I do not mean to intrude but are you, are you one with the gods?" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Are you one with the gods? You...have this...godlike being within you." 

Bruce froze, eyes widen. How? 

"I, uh, I..." 

Loki frowns, now walking towards him until he's next to him, making him antsier. 

"I, I'm just some guy, just a, a mortal." 

"Do...you know what you have inside you?" 

"I," Bruce closed his mouth, debating then continues. "Yes. Can you, can you see it?" 

"I can not see it but it's hiding within you, shadowing you, resting, waiting." 

"Waiting?" 

"For danger." 

Bruce frowns. So much for hiding the _other guy_ from the beautiful prince. 

"I...sorry, I, um..." 

"No need." 

"You think of me different now, a monster?" 

Loki raises an eyebrow, making Bruce feel some kind of emotion. 

"Think of you," Loki looks at him up and down. "As a monster?" 

Loki had this look on his face, almost hesitating to say the next thing. "Where I am from, We have these enemies known as Frost Giants...who we considered as monsters, who were ruled by Laufey, king of Jotunheim." 

"Frost Giants? They're known as the villainous, awful monsters in your home?" 

"I'm adopted and Laufey is my true father." 

"...oh."  _God damn it, Bruce_. 

"I am simply saying that I do not see you as a monster. I'm the monster parents tell their children about. For me, I brought the monster." 

"Why do I have a feeling that there's a difference between us?" 

Loki stares at him, before raising his hand close to Bruce. Bruce wants to move away but for some reason, he trusts the prince. His hand is close to his forehead but still did not make contact. 

"May I?" He asks, tilting his head. 

Quickly, Bruce shook his head. His heart literally hits his ribcage the moment Loki's middle and ring finger in the middle of his forehead. Without meaning to, he closes his eyes. And the next thing he knew, he sees some kind of visions, of these beings, tall, blue beings with red eyes and a few lines around their face. If Bruce could say one word to describe them, it would be menacing. However, there was one that was different from the rest. Similar features but...something else. The one looks like Loki, but instead of pale skin it's blue, green eyes are now red, hair a little longer and taller than he is. Bruce stares and stare and stare and stare. He was in awe, so this must be how Loki should look then? What felt like minutes then Bruce was back at the laboratory, with Loki, pale and green eyes staring at him, giving him a small smile though, he looks to be distant, self-conscious, insecure.

"Appalling, is it not? Horrendous?" 

"No!" Bruce couldn't help but exclaim. "I, I don't think so!" 

Loki appears to look shocked, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. Did the prince really think that little of himself? Bruce frowns, surely he knows that he's quite attractive, doesn't he? Or maybe...it's something else. 

"I, I think you look nice in that form. I think you're aesthetic, attractive, good-looking, and, and handsome, an, and anything but appalling..." 

Bruce forces his mouth shut, getting flustered in the face. Did he just embarrassed himself in front of the gorgeous god?! Loki only stayed quiet, staring at him with those beautiful wide green eyes. Oh, man, he probably thinks he's weird, or awful, and probably don't want to talk to him ever again and Bruce will never get the chance to at least be good friends with—

However, Loki smiles at him, very kindly, like he appreciates what he just told him. He's also...a little flustered as well?!  _Bruce did that?!_ Him?! Any other person would have never seen it, but Bruce is close enough to see pink scatter across his face. 

"You're very kind, son of Banner." 

Bruce is flabbergasted, he made the God of Mischief go bashful and flustered. Man, the smile he's giving to him makes his heart jump and suddenly nervous. He smiles back at Loki. He's so nervous, the other guy should have been out but...it feels like just being close to Loki calms him down before he can turn. 

"I, uh, haha, I'm, I'm just telling the truth, that's all." 

Loki nodded. 

"Oh, forgive me, but I volunteer myself to retrieve you. The others are waiting for us now," Loki stood up, smiling at him. "I will be waiting for you outside." 

"Yeah, yeah, sure, no problem, I won't take long!" 

Once Loki walks out, Bruce slumps, sighing. 

"...he really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asks out loud, to no one in particular. 

* * *

"He says they have an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known," Thor said. 

Loki also adds on, "I mean to lead his people. They will 'win' me Earth, in return for the Tesseract." 

"An army?" Steve asks in a serious tone. "From outer space?" 

"So, they're building another portal," Bruce jumps in. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." 

"Selvig?" 

"He's an astrophysicist." 

"He's a friend." 

"The scepter Loki had has him under some kind of spell," Natasha explains. "Along with one of ours." 

"I think it's about the mechanics," Bruce switched the subject. "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" 

"It's a stabilizing, agent," said a voice from afar. Tony Stark, walking next to Agent Coulson, mumbling something before turning back on the rest. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did to SHIELD." 

He continues walking, looks at both of the Gods, winking at Loki before looking at Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Then pats his forearm twice, rambling on, "Also, it means the portal as wide, and stay open as long, as they want. Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails..." 

Tony looks around, pointing at someone, "That man is playing Galaga!" 

Steve looks over at where he pointed at, in confusion and curiosity. 

"Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did," He looks down at the monitors, covering one eye. "How does Fury even see these?" 

"He turns," Agent Maria Hill responds. 

"...sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high, energy density," without anyone's knowledge, he puts a hacking implant in the monitor. "Something to, uh, kick start the cube." 

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" 

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" 

"Do they need any particular kind of power source?" asks Steve, tired of Tony talking. 

"They got to heat up the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," answer Bruce. 

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." 

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion on any reactor on the planet." 

"Finally, someone who speaks English." 

"...is that what just happen?" Steve could not believe this. 

"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner, your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." 

"...thanks." 

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube, I was hoping you might join him." Fury walks in. 

"Let's start with that stick of theirs. It may be magical, but what, um, what, uh, what Loki told me, it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon," Steve adds, ignoring his own stammering. 

"Yes," Loki nodded, now gaining everyone's attention, even the ones who _should_ be working. "It is powered by the Tesseract." 

"That and I like to know how it used it to turn two of my sharpest men I know into its personal flying monkeys." 

Both Loki and Thor frown at that, looking at one another in confusions before Thor speaks his mind. "Monkeys? We do not understand." 

"I do!" Steve interrupts. 

Silence. An eye roll. A beat. 

"I, I understood that reference," he said it more composed but nonetheless still proud of himself.

"...shall we play, doctor?" Tony asks Bruce. 

"Let's play some." 

* * *

In the lab, Bruce studies the holographic scepter, scanning, and detecting. Tony was on the other side, looking at his monitor, solving whatever he needs to solve. The two talk, detailing anything about the scepter. If only they have the actual scepter. According to Loki, who accompanied them to help with the scepter told them details about it, in hopes of helping them. It was hard for them to listen, as the prince was extremely beautiful. Though, in the end, the two was able to pay attention, knowing that learning the scepter is more important than admiring Loki. Or is it? Once he left to find his brother, the remaining two kept talking about the scepter, eventually joking. 

"You know, you should come to Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." 

"Thanks but last time I was in New York, I kinda broke...Harlem." 

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension. No surprises."

"Ow!" Out of the blue, Tony pokes Bruce with an electrical prod, ignoring the "hey!" and an irate Steve walking in as he closely stares at the doctor. 

"...nothing?" 

"Are you nuts?" Steve questions Tony with annoyance. 

"Jury's out," Tony answers Steve before going back to Bruce. "You really have a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? A huge bag of weed?" 

"Is _everything_ a joke to you?" 

"Funny things are." 

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Steve glanced at Bruce. "No offense, doc." 

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." 

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." 

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." 

"You think I'm not?" 

When Steve didn't say anything, Tony continues. 

"Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." 

"...you think Fury's hiding something?" 

"He's a spy." No. "Captain. He's  _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, isn't it?" 

"Uh," Bruce stammers on his words. "I just wanna finish my work here and..." 

"Doctor?" Steve pressures softly. 

Bruce sighs. "A warm light for all mankind. What Loki said about the cube and the enemy jab at Fury." 

"I heard it." 

Bruce points at Tony. "Well, I think that was meant for you." 

Tony offers some blueberries to Bruce who accepts it. "Even though Loki knew nothing about the tower, Barton does." 

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly—" Tony gives Steve a look. "...building in New York?" 

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source," Bruce answers, turning to Tony. "That building will run itself what, a year?" 

"That's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. It's what he's getting at." 

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? W, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place." 

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." 

What? "I'm sorry, did you say—" 

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" 

"Yet, you're confused about why they didn't want you around." 

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." 

They continued back and forth. Tony says this, Steve says that, and Bruce looks at the two of them. 

"Steve," Bruce interrupts. "Tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" 

The captain exhales softly. It could be a possibility. But then again, it couldn't. Steve mentally shakes it off and tell the two to find the cube. He walks out of the lab. The idea is still in his mind. Is he going to regret this? Still torn, he looks the only two paths and decided to walk to the hull of the ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!  
> Hope you liked this!  
> I'll be sure to write the next chapter hopefully sooner!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know what to put in here :(  
> All you need to know was that scene where they found out about Phase 2 and they all started arguing, along with the attack on the Helicarrier
> 
> Also brief mentions of suicide, just a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry about my new profile icon lol my friend wanted to put that.  
> Second, sorry I wasn't able to update anything, I'm doing something in my AP class and then there's Pre-Cal and stuff in English, not to mention I've been having personal problems so ughhhh.  
> Anyways, enough of my ranting, here's the chapter! I apologize for any mistakes!

"How is Mother?" 

"She is well." 

"And Father?" 

"As well." 

"Asgard?" 

"They mourn, for you." 

"Is it that surprising?" 

Thor exhales softly, "Of course, not. Asgard lost their jewel." 

Loki shook his head, smiling. They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the peace. Loki went to rub Frúar but he left her at the lab to help Bruce and Stark find the location of the Tesseract since she was somehow able to absorb some energy from it.

It's been a year and they're trying to catch up on everything. Thor told Loki what happened after Loki fell, how Father had to use all his might to hold Thor back from jumping, how Mother's heart broke into pieces, how Asgard was never the same. Meanwhile, the mischievous beautiful prince told Thor what happened after he fell, how it was dark, terrible, cold (or as cold as it gets) and then how he hit the ground on something, and long story short, he's being praised by The Other, the army,  _everyone_. When he heard what they were planning, Loki had to warn Midgard. 

Loki huffs out, resting his weight on his brother. Thor also told his time on Midgard when he was banished, how he met Dr. Selvig and two ladies name Darcy and Jane. Loki even teased his brother about him and Jane. Not to mention, Thor, of all Asgardian, falling for a mortal. Speaking of Jane, Coulson interrupts their bonding, informing Thor about Jane's whereabouts. 

"As soon as the doctor left, we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee," Coulson showed a monitor with a photo of Jane Foster. Thor and Loki look at her, the latter observing every detail. "She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." 

"Thank you," Thor nods. "It was no surprise the enemies took Eric Selvig. I dread what they plan for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." 

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life...you changed everything around here." 

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced. But we, we come here battling like Bilchsteim." 

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother. 

"Like what?" 

"Bilchsteim," Loki answers as if it explains everything, looking at Coulson, ignoring his sudden jump and how his face heats up out of nowhere. 

"You know, huge, scaly, big antlers." 

... 

"You don't have those?" 

"I don't think so." 

"Well, they are repulsive."

"And revolting and insufferable." 

"And they trample everything in their path." 

The two continued to talk while Loki walked back to the photo of Jane Foster. She's beautiful and from what Thor told him, a very genuine person. He looks up, suddenly feeling dread. Something's happening. Frúar is sending him a warning. He looks around to see Thor, Coulson, and now Fury talking. Agent Hill whispers something to Fury, making him narrow his eye and walking off. Loki walks up to his brother, ignoring the fond looks he's receiving from Hill and Coulson, leaning close to him. 

"Frúar is telling me something is wrong," Loki whispers to Thor. Thor tensed at that, looking and frowning at his brother, before allowing his younger brother to drag him. 

* * *

Fury walks in shocked to see Bruce and Tony who were stopped working. "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" 

"Uh," Tony started. "Kind of been wondering the same thing about you." 

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." 

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping through the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile," Bruce says, pointing at the monitor showing the signature location. 

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," Tony's monitor beep, showing a secret file. "What is Phase Two?" 

Suddenly, Steve drops what looks to be a Hydra assault weapon on the table, making everyone turn to see a pissed off Steve. 

"Phase Two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," he answers then turns to Tony. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me." 

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're mak—" 

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony jumps in, turning the monitor, showing the weapon plans to the two. "What were you lying?" 

"I was wrong, director." At that point, Thor, Loki, and Natasha to enter the lab, hearing that last part of what Steve had said. "The world hasn't changed a bit." 

Bruce looks at Natasha, now upset. "Did you know about this?" 

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" 

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." 

"What is going on?" Loki frowns, allowing his brother to calmly move him a little behind and close to Thor. 

"That's what I like to know. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." 

Fury stayed silent, then points at Thor. "Because of him." 

The brothers were taken aback. Because of Thor? Without realizing, Loki places his hand on his brother's forearms, almost trying to reassure him. 

"Me?" 

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly,  _hilariously_ , outgunned." 

"Our people want nothing but peace with your planet." 

"But you're not the only people are there, are you?" Loki and Thor glanced at one another before facing Fury again. "And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." 

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve retorts. 

"Your work with the Tesseract is what _drew_ Thanos to it," Loki narrows his eyes. "And his allies." 

"It is the signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor backs his brother up. 

"A higher form?" 

"You forced our hands. We had to come up with some—" 

"Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down." 

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" 

"I'm sure if still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep—" 

"Wait! Wait! Hold on, how is this now about me?" 

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" 

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." 

"Thor..." 

"Excuse me, did  _we_ come to  _your_ planet and blow stuff up?" 

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" 

"You're not my champion!" 

"That's enough, both of you!"

"Are you boys really that naive? SHIELD monitors potential threat." 

"Captain America is on the watch list?" 

"We all are." 

"It is not your concerned, Doctor." 

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees." 

"Stark, I swear to God, you make one more—" 

"Verbal threat, I feel threatened!" 

"All this arguing is pointless and foolish, not to mention there are other things more important than this!" 

"Baby, listen—" 

"'Baby!?'" 

"Hey, you don't call him that—" 

The team kept arguing, not paying attention to anything or anyone. Outside of the Helicarrier, a single carrier floats steadily over the ship. 

"Transport 66 Bravo. Please relay your passcode. I got you on the computer but not on the student log. What is your hull, over?" 

"Arms to ammunition, over," Clint answers. 

Inside the Carrier, his crew is preparing and suiting up, including himself, pulling out his bow and arrows. Meanwhile, back in the lab, the rest are still arguing. 

"You speak of control yet you court chaos," Thor said. 

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce jumps in. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're, we're a time-bomb." 

"You need to step away," Fury warns him.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asks, putting his arm around Steve who immediately smacks it down. 

"You know damn well why! Back off!" 

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." 

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" 

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." 

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage." 

Silent. 

"The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." 

"I think I would just cut the wire." 

Steve smiles, though not friendly, "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." 

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a _bottle_."

Outside, the ramp of Clint's carrier opens. The carrier steers next to one of the turbines at the engine. Clint stands, holding his bow, pulling out his arrow with a grenade on the tip. He points at the engine. Then, he points his arrow, hundreds of feet away from the engine, and releases the arrow. It pierces onto the engine, beeping. Meanwhile in the lab...

"Put on the suit," Steve suggested. "Let's go a few rounds." 

Thor laughs at that, making Loki semi-glare at him. 

"You people are so petty," Thor states. "And tiny."

"Thor!" Loki hiss at his brother.

"Yeah, this is a team..." 

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his—" 

"Where?" Bruce interrupts Fury. "The cell?" 

"Cell?" Loki tilts his head at that. 

"The cell was just in—" 

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I've tried." 

Everyone stayed quiet, stunned at what he just declared. Loki frowns at that. Does this have to do with the godlike being within him? 

"I got low," Bruce tries to explain. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy _spit_ it out. So, I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was _good_ , until you _dragged_ me back into this _freak show_ and put everyone here at risk." 

He glares back at Natasha who didn't seem fazed at all and continues. "You wanna know my _secret_ , Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay _calm_?" 

Without breaking contact, Natasha places her hand on top of her gun, as well as Fury. Thor and Loki were the only ones who weren't tense at all, being the only ones knowing what would be the result, but Thor did move his body in front of Loki, in case he has to shield him from whoever this "other guy" is. 

"Doctor Banner," Steve gain his attention. "Let go of the scepter." 

Bruce turns back to see that he was gripping the scepter Frúar, though not picking her up (not that he can anyway), in shock. Out of nowhere, the computer beeps. 

"Got it," said Tony. 

"Sorry kids," Bruce begins to walk over to it. "You don't get to see my little party trick after all." 

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asks. 

"I can get there fastest." 

"Look, all of us—"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." 

"Thor is right, no human is a match for it." 

"You're not going alone!" Steve grabs Tony's arm, who smacks it away. 

"You're gonna stop me?" 

"Put on the suit and let's find out." 

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." 

"Put on the suit." 

"Can we just not argue, right now? We need to stay focus!" Loki exclaims, already getting annoyed by their pathetic little argument. 

"Oh my God," Bruce said, looking at the monitor. As he was about the say the location, everyone is thrown in different directions. Only Natasha and Bruce is thrown off the lab, down in the lower room. 

"Loki?!" Thor yells, hitting the ground.

"I'm alright!" 

Steve looks at Tony. "Put on the suit." 

"Yep!" Steve helps Tony up and the two ran out of the lab. 

"Thor, Frúar," Loki lifts himself up. Instantly, Thor grabs the scepter, giving her to his brother. 

"Hill?!" Fury presses his earpiece. 

 _"External detonation...Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine!"_   

"Stark, you copy that?!" 

 _"I'm on it!"_  

"Romanoff?!" 

 _"Huff...We're okay."_  

Thor grabs Loki and pulls him out of the room, possibly somewhere safe. 

Bruce is groaning, he's trying to suppress his anger but he's failing. Natasha is maneuvering her leg free that was stuck under the heavy object. 

"Doctor..." 

A Groan. 

"Bruce," Natasha huff out. "You got to fight it. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me." 

Two agents appear to check and help her out but she extremely waves them away. Knowing what will possibly happen, the two bolted out of there. 

"We're gonna be okay," she continues, ignoring the growl coming from Bruce. "Alright? I swear on my life, I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never ever—" 

"Your _life_?!" Bruce finally turns to face her, angry, voice deeper. A part of his face is green. He's growing, shirt ripping slightly. Natasha is now prying her leg off of the object. He fell off, growing even more, then turning back to her, fear in his eyes. Natasha stares back. 

"Bruce..." she whispers. 

Her only response was a growl, in which she begins to move her leg out once again. Once she was able to, she got off, turning back to Bruce, to Hulk. He looks back at her, now growling. Natasha runs up the stairs with the Hulk chasing after her. She jumps up, grabbing the railing, lifting herself up. Rolling under the turbine and crawling through the pipes, the Hulk follows, like a predator following its prey. She managed to escape, making Hulk letting out a roar. 

Thor and Loki stop running, looking at one another. 

"Did you hear that?" Loki exhales out.

"Aye." 

In the Bridge, Fury runs in, seeing the chaos around him. 

"Bring the carrier about to one-eight-zero headed south! Take us to the water." 

"Navigations recalibrated after the engine failure." 

"Is the sun coming up?!" 

"...yes, sir." 

"Then put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop!" 

On the Helicarrier port, Steve pulls the door to the port side. Engine three is not looking good right now. A large wedge of the port side is torn off. 

"Stark!" Steve yells in his earpiece. "Stark, I'm here!" 

"Good. Let's see what we got." Tony, in his Iron Man suit, flies over, getting a close look on the engine, observing every damage and layout. "I gotta get this superconducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris." 

Tony then starts to push the stuck rotors, looking over Steve and points. 

"I need you to get that engine control panel and tell me what relays are in overload position." 

Steve nods at that and Tony flies into the cooling conductor. Steve jumps over to the other side of the broken railing, trying to go where he needs to go. Once he's there, he opens the control panel. 

_"What's it look like in there?"_

"It seems to run on some sort of electricity." 

 _"Well...you're not wrong._ _"_  Who knew the captain can be quite witty. 

Tony continues to blast any broken debris off the engine. 

 _"The relays are intact! What's our next move?"_  

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Tony answers. 

 _"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!"_  

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to stay magla—" 

 _"Speak English!"_  

Tony represses a sigh. "See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word." 

Steve looks to the other side where the lever was, moved back, and jumps towards it. 

* * *

Natasha continues to stealths away from the catwalk, only to stop, hearing the thumps. The room vibrates. She pulls out her gun, slowly looking around. Then, the roar from the Hulk came towards her left, very, _very_ close to her. She fires a shot into the pipe, the smoke hitting the Hulk's face. Hulk, in return, smacks it.

Natasha runs through the corridor, the Hulk following from behind, tearing the hallway. Then the Hulk slaps her into the wall, falling on the floor. Natasha looks up and for the first time in so long, she's afraid, more afraid than anything. 

Loki and Thor had been following the roar, chasing, running towards it. Loki turns to his right and pulls his brother to a halt, his eyes widen on what he is staring at. 

"Thor, Thor, Thor," he smacks his brother's shoulder, pointing with his other hand. The two see, who seems to be Banner, except different, slapping Natasha to the side. 

"Loki, stand back," Thor tells him before running to the beast. 

The Hulk raises his hand once again to smack her but was tackled away by Thor, tackling him to the next room. Both of them rolls off the floor, looking at one another, ignoring the workers who were running away. Natasha pants, not believing what just happened. For now, Loki went to Natasha, checking on her. 

"Are you alright?" Loki implores, worried in his eyes. 

Immediately, Natasha feels relax and safe when she sees the beautiful prince. She nods quickly, catching her breath. 

"Are you injured anywhere? Any bleeding? Any—" 

Natasha rests her head on his chest, near his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat which quickens the pace. Right now, she needs to calm herself down on what just happened a few seconds ago. She could have died. If Hulk smacking her to a wall left her breathless and possibly with broken ribs, who knows what would have happened if Thor and Loki weren't there. Natasha leans in more, pressing her face closer to the prince's clavicle. Don't judge her, she just experiences  _that_ and a very handsome gorgeous prince is worried for her safety, she has every right to be needed comfort by him. Loki visibly relaxes and wrap his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder in comfort. 

"It is alright, now," says Loki, looking back to where his brother is at, combing his hand through her hair, which simply helped her relax even more.

He wishes to go and help Thor out but right now, Natasha probably needs him more. So, he stays there, waiting until she doesn't need him any longer. It's not that he worries for his brother's life or anything, he knows he can handle himself. It's more on Bruce's life but then again, who knows, maybe his strength challenge his brother's?

The Hulk movers around, roaring at Thor before making his move. He swings and misses. He swings again and misses, but Thor adds his own swing, striking him in the face. Getting annoyed now, Hulk tries to bring his arm down only for Thor to use his own hand to stop him, adding his other. 

"We're not your enemies, Banner," Thor grunts out. "Try to think!" 

Hulk lifts his arm up and punches him, sending him back. 

Loki can't see them fight but he can sure as hell hear them. Bruce must be strong to not be phase by Thor's punches. He hears his brother trying to talk to Bruce, only to hear something that so happens to sound like a hit, and someone colliding into something. Loki tensed at that. Judging by the very loud footsteps, Thor was the one who was hit. Loki softly cursed, squeezing Natasha a little tighter, either trying to comfort her or himself or both, continuing to run his hand through her hair. He can sense Frúar getting worried for the older prince. 

"Go," he hears Natasha. 

He looks down at her, frowning. "I..." 

"I'll be fine, Thor needs you right now. I, I just need to compose myself," she looks up at him. Loki honestly doesn't believe her but nods nonetheless, telling her to be careful, moving her where she can lean against a wall, and running off to Thor and Bruce. 

Thor crashes into another pile of crates. He lifts his head up, feeling something. He wipes across his nose and sees that he's bleeding. He smirks at that, ignoring the roar not that far from where he was, and extends his hand out. The roar is getting more louder and closer but Thor ignores it, concentrating and focusing, not at all worried. Just as the Hulk came right at him, Mjolnir flies and went to his hand, letting Thor uppercut Hulk, making him crash into a fighter jet. Hulk lets out a frustrated growl and rips out the tail of the jet and throws it at Thor, who slides and ducks under it. He then throws Mjolnir at Hulk who caught it but to his surprise, knocked him back. he tries to lift the hammer, but lo and behold, he couldn't, no matter how he tries. Being distracted, Thor took the chances to knee Hulk in the face. He grabs his hammer, using the hammer to lock him into a chokehold. 

Fury checks his monitors as Hill walked pass. "We need a full evac on the lower hanger bay." 

Hill nods, heading to the exist. Then she sees something sliding on the floor, what looks to be a... 

"Grenade!" 

As she yells that out, she turns back, grabbing the agent that she walked passed by, going over the railing, just in time as the grenade went off. 

Fury pulls his gun out, moving behind the side of the entrance. Clint's men walked in, ready to shoot anyone on eyesight. As Fury can see two of them, he grabs the rifle from the second, hits him with his gun, shooting at the first one who turns back. Once he was done with the second one, he marches towards the first one, pistol whipping him, and kneeing him.  He doesn't see the third one who aims his rifle at Fury. As he was about to duck when the third one was shot by Hill. 

"We got perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Hold on to every junction," said an agent. 

Hulk crashes under the floor, grabbing Thor with him, and sending them both to the ground. He groans. He knows he's supposed to stop Banner from hurting anyone and everything but...he's having fun. He never had this fun since Loki fell. He never had a  _challenger_ that could match him. Not being able to get himself up, Hulk grabs him by the neck and lifts him up. Simultaneously, Fury, Hill, and other agents are having a shootout with Clint's men. 

"We have the Hulk and Thor are in research level 4, numbers two and three are done!" said one of the agent. 

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Hill exclaims. 

"Get his attention." 

"Escort 60, proceed to wishbone an engage hostile!" Hill pressed her earpiece. "Don't get too close!" 

 _"Copy."_  

The pilot heads his way to his destination, seeing the fight between Hulk and Thor. 

 _"Target acquired."_  

Hulk grabs Thor and hurls him to the wall hard, and slam to the ground, groaning. 

"Bruce!" 

Thor widens at the familiar voice. Oh, no. 

"Loki, no," Thor grunts out, getting up. 

The Hulk turns at the captivating voice, eyes widening at the sight of Loki. Beautiful.

Simply. Beautiful. 

"Bruce, please," Loki smiles at him, not breaking eye contact. 

Hulk slowly walks towards the beautiful god. Honestly, Loki can't tell if he's blushing or not, he's, well, green. Loki also walks to the Hulk, hoping his presence will soothe him. He seems to be getting smaller. That's a good sign, no? However, the poor pilot who was seeing this thought the Hulk was going to hurt the gorgeous prince. 

 _"Target engaged!"_  

With that, the pilot pulls the trigger, firing at the Hulk. Bullets hit Hulk everywhere, Thor runs to his brother, yanking him down behind the crates and covering him from the bullets. Hulk turns, letting out a roar, starts running and leaps out. Towards the pilot. 

 _"Target angry, Target angry!"_  

Loki gets up, pulling Thor with him. 

"Where's Banner?" 

Loki answers the question by grabbing Thor's jawline and making him see what he was seeing, staring at the green thing on the jet, destroying it. Thor pulls his brother to somewhere safe, resting his weight on the younger brother, supporting most of his weight. He extends his hand out for Mjolnir. 

"The Mighty Thor," Loki grins. "Beaten by a mortal." 

"A mortal who can turn into another form, bigger and enormous than me...I wish to fight with him once again." 

Loki shakes his head, tsking at his brother. Suddenly, everything began to tilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, another one. This is pretty long from my other chapters, lol.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Toodles for now <3  
> First of all. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." when you guys watched the Avengers for the first time and Steve said that did you guys went "oooooooohhhhh" because I did.  
> "Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Second, when you guys watched the Avengers for the first time, and when Tony said that, did you guys went like "OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Because I did lmao.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on the attack of the Helicarrier!  
> Loki is taken!  
> I don't know what else to say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, yayyyyyyyyyyy

Thor doesn't know what happened. One moment, his brother was helping him, the two were near what Banner was talking about, the cell, and then, everything starts to tilt, Clint's men were nearby, shooting at them (well, more at Thor than Loki), he pushes his brother inside, everything was tilting, someone opens the cell, somehow he is in the cell, his brother is being taken away much to his horror, and now he's falling.

The container is moving around, flipping too much. He's gravely trying to break the glass, swinging his hammer around, and just as he was about to hit the cracked glass he hit prior, he begins to fall back, colliding at the other side. He supported himself against the glass, waiting for the right time, looking at the cracked glass.

Focus...focus...

Then, he flings himself to it, breaking through the glass with Mjolnir, just in time the cell hit the ground, just like Thor crashes to the ground, skidding like a rock to a river. 

* * *

Alone in the catwalk, Clint's walks alone and in the swift move, he nocks an arrow, turns and points at Natasha who grabs the bow. She crawls around under Clint and kicks him, making him stagger. He shoots an arrow in which she moves to the other side. It went on like that, one swing while one dodges.

Natasha grabs the bowstring and Clint pushes the bow, slamming it to her arm, then maneuver her body to then slam her against the pipe rail. She knees him, distracting him, then backhands him, taking the bow from him and Clint's pulls out a knife. 

It went on like that, hitting, dodging, blocking, punching. Natasha grabs his arm that holds the knife, twisting it. Groaning, Clint quickly tosses the knife to his other hand, taking a swing at Natasha who ducks down. She grabs his other arm now but he manages to put her in a semi-lock hold, seeing the knife slowly going down to her neck. So, she did what she had to do.

She bits his wrist.

And it works as Clint drops the knife. Using the lock hold as an advantage, she flips over, around his arm and slams his head to the pipe rail, hard. 

Clint went down, groaning. Natasha waited, staring. He slowly looks up at her, his bright blue eyes almost slowly, but still lingering, fading. 

"Natasha?" 

She looks at him, and not taking any chances, punches him in the face, knocking him out. 

* * *

 Tony flies up to the rotor. He hears his earpiece statics a bit before a voice came in. 

_"Stark, we're losing altitude!"_  Fury states. 

"Yep, I notice." 

He begins pushing it, adding more power on his boosters. Sparks fly, it's slow, but it's working. Steve continues shooting at the enemy, however, Clint's men shoot back, making Steve slowly backs away. Not quite a good thing as he lost balance over the edge, almost falling to his death if he didn't grab the loose wire, slowly climbing back up. The Helicarrier is still falling and Tony is still pushing it, trying to gain momentum, still trying to start the engine from the rotors. As he keeps pushing and flying faster, it begins to spin by itself now, making the Helicarrier even. 

"Cap hit the lever!" He informs. 

_"I need a minute here!"_  

"Lever. Now." 

Finally, Steve manages to pull himself up, ignoring the gunman and the bullets that almost hit him. Tony can feel himself being slowly pushed back, the blades no longer needing him, spinning too fast. Too fast for him fly away, now stuck. Now, he's pushed back against the rotor behind him. 

"...uh, oh." 

Then, he under, stuck in the blades and is spinning around like crazy. Thankfully, Steve pulls the lever, allowing Tony to fly out, a little messed up for a second but he got it. He flies towards to where Steve was, seeing the gunman, tackling and taking him down. He lies next to him, sighing before his lights from his helmet shut off. The two didn't notice a carrier flying off, with Loki inside, being taken away. 

Tony, Steve, and Fury are at the table, the two formers sitting while the latter is standing. Natasha decides to stay with Clint, Bruce is nowhere to be seen, Thor is gone, and...and Loki has been taken. 

It...infuriates the two of them, knowing the beautiful prince was taken away, where they could have stopped them, they could have  _save_ Loki. Fury walks around the table to the two.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier..." 

Tony stayed looking down while Steve looks at Fury before looking back at the table. 

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the _Avengers Initiative_ ," Fury then reaches between the two. "The idea was to put a group of _remarkable_ people, see if they could become something more, see if they could work _together_ when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could..." 

* * *

Thor looks around the field, looking for his hammer. Once he finally finds Mjolnir, he reached his hand out, stilled, then curled his hand into a fist. Loki has been taken. He has once _again_ been kidnap. And once _again_ , he wasn't able to protect his brother. Thunder rumbles in the distance. They're going to pay, they're all going to pay. He grabs his hammer and raised it to the sky. Lightning and thunder answers his calls, sensed his anger, clashing with his hammer, anyone a mile away would have been blind by it. It's not too late, Thor knows it, he can find his brother and bring him _home_. 

Near where Thor stands was an abandoned building, where Bruce wakes up, naked and surrounded by rubble, a hole on the ceiling.

"You fell out of the sky." 

Bruce looks up to see a security guard, looking down at him. He rubs his head, looking up. 

"Did I hurt anybody?" 

"There was nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though."

"...lucky."

"Or just a good aim. You were awake when you fell." 

"...you saw?" 

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here," he threw a pair of pants to Bruce. "Didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down into a regular size fella." 

"Thank you." 

"Are you an alien?" 

"What?" Bruce finally puts the pants on, standing and looking up at him.

"From outer space, an alien?" 

"No," Bruce huffs out a laugh. 

"Well then, son, you've got a condition." 

* * *

Loki stays quiet, arm crossed and staring up ahead, ignoring all the stares that he's been receiving. He's angry at himself, he's very capable of fighting and defending himself, the butt of a weapon shouldn't have taken him out. Yet, here he is, on his way to wherever he needs to go and to open the portal but it's obvious why they took him. They can always have someone else to open the portal but Thanos will want him to be there, to take him away, away from the others, away from Thor. He slumps, frowning. He finally reunites with his brother and now he's gone. He's not dead, Loki knows that. He's  _not_ dead, he's a God and falling from the sky wouldn't kill him.

They walk him out of the carrier, one putting a hand under on his back gently. Even under the mind, they still treat him like a fragile thing.

When he was taken, he dropped Frúar in the cell. He can sense her, panicking being frantic, angry at herself for not doing something. He reassures her, sending her love and comfort but it doesn't seem to work this time. 

The portal seems to be almost ready. One approaches him, holding the staff. The beautiful prince glares at it in disdain before grabbing it. Everything changes, the room now moves to a throne near, with The Other lingering.

"Dearest Prince...you betrayed us,  _lie_ to us..." 

"I did." 

"The Chitauri grow restless, our sweet prince." 

"How  _unfortunate_." 

The two continued on, The Other mainly, speaking how he feels about the betrayal, what he's going to do to him, what the army is going to do to him once they're done after the invasion.

Loki scoffs. "If your force is formidable as you claim." 

"You question us? Question _him_? He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?!" 

"I was never cast out, nor defeated! I fell and like the rest, you fall for my lies," Loki pauses then gives The Other his sad, yet beautiful, look. "Don't you want me? Don't you  _love_ me?" 

"..." 

"You told me you will do  _anything_ for me," he pouts. "You told me you would do anything to have me. If you want my love, then don't do this."

"...I now see what you are, prince of lies. One way or another, we  _will_ have you. If you refuse, no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. He will make you long for something as _sweet_ as pain." The Other puts his hand on the prince's head and transport him back to where he was. The conversation left a bad taste in his mouth. He really hopes the others will come. 

* * *

Clint grunts, trying to get off the restraints. His head hurts, everything hurts. Someone is near, calling out to him. He shakes his head swiftly, trying to ease the pain.

"Clint...you're gonna be alright." 

"You know that?" He laughs. "Is that what you know? I got, I got no window, I have to flush him out." 

Everything seems to be better now, slowly but surely. He hears liquid pouring, water as it seems.

"You got to level out, it's going to take time." 

"Oh, you don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and  _play_?" Clint looks up at Natasha. "Pull you out and stuff you something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" 

She stares back. "You know that I do." 

He inhales and exhales, trying to calm himself, looking around. 

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" 

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head." 

"Thanks." Natasha begins to undo his retrains. "...Natasha, how many agents?" 

"Don't." She looks at him. "Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is aliens. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

He pauses before realizing something, quickly straightening himself.

"Loki, did they took him?!" 

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where." 

"I didn't need to know. Didn't ask." Clint stood up, taking a drink of the water. "They're gonna make their play soon though, today." 

"We got to stop them."

"Yeah, who's  _we_?" 

"I don't know, whoever's left." 

Clint looks down, exhaling. "Well, if I put an arrow through the enemies' eye socket, I would sleep better I suppose."

"Now, you sound like you...I know what you meant about Loki, you weren't kidding." 

He chuckles. "Told you he was beautiful."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. 

"That is  _not_ the word you described him." 

He purses his lips, smiling at her. That was definitely not the word he described Loki. 

* * *

Steve and Tony were at the place where Loki was taken, the latter staring at the empty cell. 

"Any idea when Thor may come back?" 

"Doubt it. The guy is a mama bear when it comes to his brother. We should've done something, we should've, we should've helped, save him." 

"We should've and we still can, who knows what they're doing to Loki at this moment."

Tony glanced back at Steve before looking at the empty cell. "You have a thing for him." 

Steve's face heats up, looking down. "I mean, he's, uh, he's a nice, a great, um, part—friend, companion, and, and, he's a very, I don't—"

He rambles on, Tony looking back and semi-smirking until he caught something lying on the floor.

"Frúar?" 

"And, and Frúar is also—" 

"No, no," Tony points at the scepter a few feet away from the two. "Frúar!"

"What?" 

Tony walks over to Frúar, kneeling down. The scepter's green orb is glowing and fading as though she was trying to get their attention. He recalls Loki telling him that someone has to earn her trust in order to allow her to hold and use her. 

"Um, hey, uh, Frúar." Tony looks over at Steve who has his eyebrow raised before turning back at her. "I know I must earn your trust and I'm, I'm sure you're, uh, worried for Loki and his whereabouts, but um..." 

This is pretty freaking weird to talk to a damn scepter of all things.

"Here's the deal, um, _madam_ , if you let me carry you, then we'll take you back to Loki. How's that sounds?" 

Obviously, the scepter didn't respond to him, but the green orb did glow brighter. Welp here goes nothing. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself to fail but to his shock, he was able to pick Frúar up. She was pretty light, as a matter of fact, possibly light as a bottle of water. It then went back to fading and glowing. Tony frowns, wanting to touch the orb. 

"Are you...okay?" Steve glances between the scepter and him. 

He doesn't know why but something is telling him that Frúar is trying to inform him about something.

"Stark?"

Next thing the two knows, Tony touches the orb, making his eyes glow green.

"Stark?!" Steve tries to grab the scepter away but fails, Tony only grips it more.

Not two seconds later, Tony's eyes went back to normal, now having mixed expression.

"Stark?" Steve frowns. "You alright?"

"I...know where Loki is..."

"..."

"Sonofabitch," he quickly walking away before calling back to the captain. "Get ready, going to Stark Tower, 'bout to yell at someone!" 

That's when Steve heads his way to the medical room, walking in, in his full suit though without the helmet. Natasha turns, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Time to go." 

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" 

Then, Clint comes out of the restroom, looking at the captain. 

"I can." 

Steve looks at Natasha, frowning.  _Is he alright?_  

She nodded, confirming. 

"You got a suit?" He turns back at Clint. 

"Yeah." 

"Then, suit up." With that, he walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally...???? I'm not that fond of this chapter but oh well, I'll remind myself to edit it later. Hope you guys like it, though!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining three heads to New York to get Loki.  
> Tony goes to Stark Towers, saves Loki, and earn something sweet from him.  
> Then the portal opens.  
> And the fight begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another one!!!!  
> Sorry about the mistakes, hope yall love this.

Steve, Natasha, and Clint walked towards a Quinjet, entering inside, where a young SHIELD agent tries to stop them.

"H, hey, you guys aren't authorized to be here—"

"Son. Just don't." 

Right when the young agent literally bolted out of there, the three head their way to New York, not that behind from Tony. 

Tony heads his way to his tower, holding Frúar with him, seeing Selvig activating the device that's holding the Tesseract. Shit. 

"Sir? I just took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained."  _Shit._  

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig," Tony calls out.

"It's too late! It can't stop now!" 

Dr. Selvig looks at the device before looking up at Tony, grinning like a mad man. "He wants to show us something! A new universe." 

"...okay," Tony held his hand up, shooting a blaster at the device. However, much to his dismay, it only blasts Dr. Selvig backward, knocking him out. It also flew him back as well but he manages himself. He sees the device was still left in one piece.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable." Jarvis explains. 

"Yeah, I got that."

He looks down, spotting someone that's _definitely_ worth looking at. The beautiful, captivating,  _bewitching_ , Prince Loki, looking up at him, smiling. The blast must have caught his attention.

It also must have caught the agents' attention as well as they run out, pointing their weapons at him, two more dragging the prince back inside. It didn't take that long to take most of them down. He shoots his blaster at two agents near one another, making them fly off and shoots the others. He then takes one down by slamming him. Though he's not going to lie, it's a bit hard fighting them while holding a damn  _scepter_ in the other hand. 

* * *

 

Loki sighs, crossing his leg over the other, sitting on the bar, taking a sip of his drink. He has gotten bored after he was finished flirting with the agents around him, watching all of them swoon and are literally seconds away from trying to marry him. He misses Frúar and is frankly getting a little impatient from waiting around. Suddenly, a loud commotion from outside gained his attention. He runs out, seeing the Man of Iron hovering above from him and he's...

He has Frúar! He smiles at the two of them, even laughed when Stark points at the scepter like a child showing their parents something exciting. Suddenly, he's being yank back by two agents, going back inside while the others begin to shoot at him, though he's sure Stark can handle himself. He humors the two agents for a bit, smiling at one of them, squeezing both of their shoulders.

Before he kicks one on the back of his leg, tripping him, then turns to the other, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him hard on the ground, and spinning back to strike his foot on the head who is trying to get back up. Once checking to see if none of them will get back up, he rushes out to help, grabbing one of the batons they have. 

Loki rams himself to one of the last remaining agents to the ground, lightly rolling himself up and strike the man with a baton. He swirls around and threw the baton at the last agent. The prince took a deep breath and let it out, looking back at Stark and Frúar. 

"Hello, Man of Iron. I see you brought Frúar with you," he smiles, tucking a few loose strands behind his ear. 

"..."

Loki's smile falters a little. "Stark?"

"...god... _damn_...that was  _ho_ —hoh!" He quickly recovers, raising his hand and ready to blast the remaining agent who's holding the scepter.

However, the agent blasts Stark first, making him fly back dropping Frúar but was luckily caught by Loki. He raises Frúar to the agent who also raises the other. They both blasts at the same time, but Frúar succeeded more, causing the agent to fly off farther back inside, crashing through the window. Unfortunately, the impact made Loki fly back as well, yelping and dropping his scepter on the ledge while he falls off of the penthouse. 

"Loki!" 

Loki hears someone calls for him, but he's too busy flipping around and  _falling_. Every now and then, he sees a bright color blur getting closer to him. Next thing he knows, someone places one arm under his legs and other propping up on his back.

The prince studies Tony's faceplate, then views down, seeing how close he was to literally become a splattered body. Loki pales before wrapping around Stark's shoulder. Tony flies up close to where the prince fell, Frúar still lying where Gorgeous™ dropped her but didn't let him go. He retracts his faceplate, looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asks the prince.

Loki gazes then grins kindly at him.

"My hero," he says playfully, relieved.

Loki reaches up and gave him a slow light peck on the corner of his lower lip for three seconds.  _Three seconds!_

Tony gawks at the prince with wide eyes, gaping at him, opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something, feeling his face getting hotter. 

"I, I, I, uh, um, I, uh—" Tony stutters out. "This, that, uh, this, that had never happened before." 

"Someone thanking you by giving with a kiss?"

"No, no, I, I, just acting like, uh, this." 

Loki pursed his lips, smiling at him. "Is that right?"

"I, um, heh," Tony grins back, face getting more flush by the second. 

Their moment didn't last long as a loud sound disrupts it and gazes up at the sky, seeing a bright blue beam shoots into it. It creates an enormous vortex, opening a portal. The two can see it. Space. And the Chitauri army flying out. 

"Oh, no," Loki whispers shakily.

"Right. Army." 

"Where are the others?!"

"Running late, apparently!" Tony gently put the prince down. "Stay here, I'm gonna go and, well,  _something_." 

He clamps his faceplate back and flies up to the portal. From his shoulder, numbers of mini rocket launchers come out and fire at them, taking out many. Regardless, it was still futile, as thousands of the army fly out, making their way to the streets of New York. Loki stares up nervously, his right hand picking his left palm. He sees the Chitauri army destroying the streets, firing down on the people.

He needs to do something, but he can't get down from the tower.

"Loki!" He turns to see his brother, a little disheveled. 

"Thor!" Loki jumps down the balcony, rushing to the elder, frowning at his messiness. "What took you so long?!"

"Forgive me, brother, but I  _did_ fell from the sky."

Loki's mouth twitches, slowly growing into a small smile. His brother reciprocates before frowning, his forehead crinkles, worried. 

"Are you well?" 

"Yes, brother," Loki smiles, flicking his brother's forehead before getting serious. "We have to help, Thor. Now." 

Thor didn't argue with the younger and wraps his arm around Loki before swinging Mjolnir and the two fly down. Thor then lets go of his brother, in which he lands on one of the Chitauri, stabbing right through the back while Thor slams his hammer on another. The two continues to fight, not noticing Tony flying by, with a trail of the Chitauri following him behind or the Quinjet coming closer to them. 

_"Stark, we're on your three, heading north-east,"_ Natasha informs him. 

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Tony swirls around through buildings, the Chitauri still hot on his heel, then dives down a little closer to the street, then ascend back up, some of the enemy crashing. Taking a left, he flys away, exposing them in sight of Quinjet, more so allowing Natasha to light the Chitauri up from the machine gun, firing all of them. 

Meanwhile, Thor and Loki fight continues to fight on the streets against the aliens, Loki blasting energy at them as Thor slams his hammer at them, occasionally throwing it, killing many. It's easier for the two of them, using Loki's beauty as an advantage to distract them. Loki at one point jumps on a flipped car, then at one of the Chitauri soldiers' head, and strike one down, slam Frúar against its head but before the others around the prince can try to murder him, he casually leans against the car, tilting his head, smirking and giving them _That_ look, being the distraction. Right when the soldiers begin to drool, Thor throws Mjolnir at them, not missing any of the Chitauris, until none of them have heads. The brother grins at one another then having their backs against each other, with their weapons up, ready to win this battle. 

_Just like old times._  

Loki looks up just in time to see a few of the Chitauri manages to land an energy blast at the Quinjet, the wing caught fire, spinning and ready to crash down. Loki uses his telekinesis ability to carefully and safely land the Quinjet on the ground. Inside, once everyone realizes they're fine, Clint and Natasha unfasten their seatbelt, opening the ramp. Following Steve out, they pull out their weapon, preparing for the worst. The three meet up with Thor and Loki in the middle, however before anyone can say anything, a loud deep roar from above, catching all of their attention. As they look up, they see an enormous worm-like alien, known as the Chitauri Leviathan Loki once told Thor, flying out of the portal, carrying soldiers. It past right above them, Chitauri soldiers shoot out, securing themselves against buildings and some even crash into windows, where the innocent are hiding.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve comms.

_"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"_

"Banner?" 

_"Just keep me posted."_  

"We got civilians trapped in one of those buildings," Clint tries to explain only to be interrupted by a group of Chitauri starts shooting up the streets. 

"Those people need assistance down there," Steve agrees, looking down on the bridge. 

Chitauri soldiers land close to the group, starting to fire at them, in which Natasha pulls out her pistols, shooting back. 

"We got this. It's good, go," She tells Steve. 

"You think you can hold them off?"

"Captain," Clint looks over, smirking, pressing a button on his bow. "It would be my genuine pleasure." 

In one quick move, he pulls an arrow and lands a hit at one of the Chitauri. 

"I shall assist you," Loki grips Frúar, nodding at the captain. 

"Let's go." 

The two jumps off the bridge, missing the explosion following them as the remaining three fight the rest of the Chitauri. Thor flies off, fighting off the Chitauris flying by and shooting, while Clint runs towards the bus full of people, helping children out through the window, then wrench the jammed door open pointing them to a safe place as Natasha continues to shoot at the soldiers. He joins her, shooting arrows after arrows not missing his target.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha comments. 

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." 

* * *

The cops continue to shoot at the flying aliens, even though it seems a bit useless. One of the cops runs over to another. 

"It's going to be an hour before the National Guard."

"National Guard?!" 

The two barely miss the energy blast, hitting the police car behind them. 

"Does the army know what's happening here?!"

"Do _we_?"

Before one can answer, Steve jumps in front of them.

"You need men in these building. There are people inside and they're gonna be running right into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway." He commands them. "You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far as thirty-ninth."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" 

Just in time, an explosion was set off behind Steve and would have knocked all of them down if it wasn't for Loki using his abilities to protect them. Steve blocks an energy blast with his shield when two Chitauri soldiers begin to attack him but he was able to defeat the two of them in a matter of seconds. Once done, Loki stands next to him, raising an eyebrow at the cops, who were astonished by his beauty. 

"I propose you should listen to the captain," Loki says nonchalantly. 

"..." 

When Loki narrows his eyes at them, it snaps the main cop, turning to his men. 

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. We're gonna set a perimeter all the way down on thirty-ninth street," he orders. 

Loki and Steve smile at one another at that interaction until something caught Loki's attention. 

"Steve, you're bleeding."

"What?" He looks down, seeing his forearm having a deep gash. "Huh, would you look at that, I am."

Loki tsk before hovering his hand above the forearm, chanting a spell and with a blink of an eye, the gash disappears. 

"Healing has never been my strongest but I thank Mother for teaching me a few," Loki gives Steve a small smile, making his heart jump out of his throat. "Please do be careful." 

Steve only nodded rapidly, before being able to speak out. "Let's, let's go help." 

Meanwhile, Tony fires out mini rocket launchers at the Chitauri Leviathan who roars and turns its attention on him.

"Well," Tony starts. "We got his attention. What the hell is step two?"

Immediately, he flies off, the worm-like alien hot on his tail. Clint trips a soldier then jams an arrow at it while Natasha is electrocuting one. One was able to tackle Clint but slice the arrow across its throat and Natasha grabs one of the soldiers' weapon, using it against it. Loki and Steve join them, killing others who were about to kill the other two. Just as they were surrounded, lightning strikes down, hitting the Chitauri, now all dead, Thor landed in front of them.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asks. 

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

_"Thor's right,"_ Tony butts in.  _"We gotta deal with these guys."_   

"How do we do this?" Natasha asks. 

"As a team."

"Whatever you are planning, I imply you tell us." 

"We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to—" 

All of them was distracted by a motor sound, turning to see Bruce, on a motorbike, slowing to a stop, parking and getting off of it.

"So," he says. "This all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," replied Natasha. 

"...sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got him."

_"Banner?"_

"Just like you said."

_"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_  

Next thing they all know, Tony comes to view, with the Chitauri Leviathan following him. Loki raises an eyebrow at the creature while Thor prepares for it and the others staring at it with mixed emotions.

"I, I don't see how that's a party."

Following his every move, the Chitauri descends down to the streets, destroying everything in its path. Bruce then begins to walk towards the alien. 

"Dr. Banner," Steve said. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain..." Bruce looks back, smiling. "I'm always angry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finishing this one. I legit was in the middle of writing this and my laptop froze and I had to start all over because I didn't save, ugh.  
> Lowkey (lol) I sometimes forget how strong Loki is and his abilities.  
> Another thing, I saw Endgame and I'm not going to spoil anything, you guys have to watch it for yourselves but let's just say, that I fucking love it and I would gladly watch it again though not soon lol.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of New York continues!  
> You think Tony's lucky for receiving a kiss from the beautiful prince????  
> Jokes on him, Loki's going to kiss two more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I was close to quitting because I was pretty tired but then I was like, "No, Cactus, no, at least f i n i s h this before going to sleep" so here you go!  
> Sorry about any mistakes.

Seeing Bruce turning was something Loki never thought he will ever witness. Seeing Bruce turning, getting bigger, stronger, and...green until he officially looks how Loki saw him for the first time. Then he swung his fist straight in the nose of the Leviathan, making it slowly flip over and screaming in pain and even though it was ready to fall on top of them, it was...it was...

Incredible. 

"Hold on!" Tony flew by extending his arm out, shooting rockets at it. It kills the alien, exploding its body and armor. Thor grabs Loki and pulls the youngest behind him as Clint covers near a flip car and Steve raising his shield, covering both him and Natasha. Pieces of the alien worm fly off, destroying whatever it lands. The Chitauri army near seeing this, one ripping off its mask, letting out a roar, though it was not as loud as Hulk. The six heroes stand side by side, back to back, ready for battle. Loki, however, stands on the side, pursing his lips smiling and tilting his fondly. What are they doing? 

Just when everything seems fine (or as fine as it gets), more aliens came out of the portal, more leviathans, more soldiers.

"Guys," Natasha gains their attention.

"Call it, Captain."

"Alright, listen up," Steve starts. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got that perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." 

"Wanna give me a lift?" 

"Right, better clench up, Legolas." Tony walk next to Clint, grabbing him from the back and lifting him off the ground, flying to where he's supposed to be.

Steve continues, "Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down, you got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Thor nods and tells the captain to watch over his brother before swinging his hammer and flying off. Natasha and Loki wait, looking at him.

"Two of you, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk," said hero looks at Steve. "Smash."

Hulk grins at him, then leaps off to a building, where he hits soldiers, snapping one in half. He leaps to another building, smashing one and turning himself to smash the other one with his fist. He leaps to another, throwing a Chitauri soldier through the window and vaults to hit the nearby flying soldiers. Clearly, he's taking the "smash" thing seriously. Thor finally flew his way to the tallest building, grabbing onto the tower, and raising Mjolnir to the sky, clouds and thunder emerging, lightning colliding with the hammer (and the building). With all his might, Thor aims his hammer at the portal and blast it, destroying soldiers along the way, including a leviathan which explodes, killing more.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Clint keeps firing his arrow into a murder(?) of Chitauri soldiers, never missing his target. 

"Stark," he comms. "You got a lot of strings sticking your tail." 

 _"Just trying to keep him off the streets."_  

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn," not looking, he aims his back behind, hitting one. "Find a tight corner."

 _"I will roger that."_  

As so, Tony leads the soldiers on, right in Clint's view. He aims his bow, firing an arrow, attaching onto one of the riders. The longer it stayed, the more it began to melt it, tearing it apart. With the help of Iron Man, he shoots the rest, flying off. He somehow leads them to a parking garage tunnel, one getting destroyed and another colliding to a building once they were out.

"Oh boy," Tony says, to no one in particular.

Once again leading them to another tunnel, he moves around, making the Chitauri soldiers smash against the walls, destroying itself from the impact. 

"Nice call," He tells  Clint. "What else you got?"

 _"Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on Sixth."_  

"...and he didn't invite me?" 

Another Leviathan flew, looking for more victims to kill. It turns to the building near to it, citizens hiding in fear and shock. Right as the worm alien can crash into and people backing away from the window, they turn to see Hulk running towards the beast. He crashes out the window, grabbing onto the alien's tooth, dragging it down. While dragging it down, its side crashes against the windows though nevertheless, is falling. 

Back on the ground, Natasha was slammed against a car, a Chitauri soldier ready to stab her but she moves away, wrapping her legs around its chest and shoulder before taking it down by injuring the back of the neck then use its own weapon to kill it. She turns back, thinking it was another one, ready to shoot until realizing it was only Steve, raising his shield along with Loki behind him, all three looking disheveled from the fighting. Natasha slumps against the car.

"Boys, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal," she informs them, looking up at it.

"Our biggest gun couldn't touch it."

"Well, maybe it's not about guns," she then gestures to the soldiers riding in their ship.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

"I got a ride. I could use the boost though."

"Wait!" Loki calls out, approaching her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "The scepter; it's the key to open the portal but it was lost when Stark saved me. It could also be the key to close it, I'm sure. If you can find it, you can end this." 

Natasha stares at the prince of beauty before putting her hand on top of his, giving him a small smile and nodding. "I'll end this, Loki."

Loki smiles at her then runs back to fight Chitauri soldiers close by with Frúar. Natasha begins to walk to the other side of the bridge, Steve readying his shield. 

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun."

With that, Natasha runs at Steve, jumping on the car, then on his shield, the owner giving her the boost she needed to hang on her ride, flying off. She starts to climb onto the ride, cutting the shooter's chain then kick him off the of it. The assassin then plunges her knife in the back of the rider, maneuvering it. 

"Turn,  _turn_ , left!"

Others are following her behind, shooting at her but with the help of Tony, he shoots them and joins Steve and Loki, shooting more on his way. He lands next to Steve, Loki a bit far from them, shooting blasters soldiers upon soldiers. Both getting an idea, Steve lifts his shield and Tony shoots his blasters at it, ricochetting it and taking down the Chitauri that was near. He then flys off, blasting and knocking down a few of them that were climbing near the buildings. On the same building, Clint shoots out one of his arrows almost on the ledge, then shoots at one of the carriages, taking it down and slamming against a Chitauri Leviathan, where Hulk and Thor are riding on, fighting against the soldiers on it as well as tearing the worm alien apart, working as a team. Hulk breaks a large piece of armor and slams it down on the Leviathan, where Thor then slams his hammer, with a side of lightning, bringing it down. It crashes into a museum, the two standing side by side, looking at what they've done to it. And Hulk punches Thor, making the god go flying off somewhere. Payback is a bitch, isn't it? Back on the ground, Loki and Steve were fighting side by side.

"Steve!" He warns him.

Said man had enough time to turn and lifts his shield up from a blast which could have injured him. The soldiers start to shoot at him when suddenly one by one are getting killed by something Steve can't see. Wait, where's Loki?! As Steve blocks and fights with them, the last one was close to blasting him when something impales it in the chest. Loki, along with his scepter, reappears from behind, being the culprit.

"...Woah."

Loki merely smiles at the captain, pulling Frúar out of the Chitauri and tucking some strand behind his ear.

"You disappear on me, Prince," Steve shares back his own smile.

"You'd be surprised the amount of times I had to turn invisible to escape my—"

Loki couldn't escape as one of the Chitauri carriages flew by, grabbing Loki along the way.

"Loki!" 

Steve couldn't have time to chase it when a Chitauri tackles him, pinning him and ready to stab him with his weapon. Luckily, the captain moved it aside, punching the arm aside and to the ground. 

_"Captain, the bank on Forty-second past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians in there."_

"I'm on it but Loki has been taken."

 _"On it,"_ Clint echoes, before searching for the prince. 

In the hostage, Chitauri soldiers aim their weapon at the hostages, one with a bomb that starts beeping. Steve comes in through a broken window, throwing his shield at the one who was holding it, catching the others attention. The two raised the weapon at him now, shooting. He runs to a flip table for cover, the bomb still beeping. He kicks the table at them, knocking one over. Steve jumps over the table, punching the remaining one then put it in the headlock, not caring that he has an audience, throwing it off the second floor. 

"Everyone, clear out!" He declares when one of the soldiers grabs him from behind, pulling off his helmet. 

Steve elbows him just as it successfully pulls it off, the other still alive raised the weapon at the captain but he flips over the grabber, using him as a shield. The bomb now beeping faster than ever. The soldier frantically tries to pick up the bomb, giving Steve time to get his actual shield, finally grabbing the bomb and ready to throw it at him, just as Captain was ready but the bomb finally exploded, killing the Chitauri and blasting Steve out of the window, landing on a car. He gets off, looking around the destroyed streets and buildings.

It wasn't long for Clint to find Loki, struggling before stabbing the kidnapper and accidentally falling from his ride. With no hesitation, Clint leaps off the building he's in, grasping Loki midair and landing on the roof of another building that was thankfully close. Clint groans, using his body to break the prince fall before getting up, helping the other. 

"Are you okay, Loki?" Clint frowns, checking if he has any visible injuries. 

"Thanks to you, I am now," Loki smiles at him, making the poor man go a little red. 

"W, well I couldn't let someone as lovely as you to fall," he retorts.

"Is that so?" 

Loki then raises an eyebrow knowingly until his eyes widen and pull his savior down, dodging the energy blast just in time. Using his scepter, he blasts his own, a much stronger and powerful one at that, destroying many of the flying Chitauri. He looks back at Clint with a worried look. 

"Are  _you_ alright?"

"...thanks to you, I am now," Clint grins using the prince's own words.

Loki laughs at that, giving Clint a small peck on the temple as gratitude before he suddenly disappears on him, leaving the flush man alone, letting what just happened sink in, reaching to his temple and touching where Loki just kissed him, slowly smiling. A  _prince_ just gave him a kiss on the _temple_. 

 _"Oh yeah, well he nearly kissed me on the lips!"_  

"You shut your whore mouth, Stark!"

Loki uses his magic to go from place to place but is careful because too much will drain him. At the same time, he's blasting from enemies to another, carriers to carriers. He lands on a high building, resting. He looks at his scepter.

"Are you alright, my Frúar?"

Frúar sent the prince love and reassurance through their link in which he appreciates, sending love and affection back. The two being separated took a toll on them, being so far, especially at a times like this. Frúar was the only one who was never infatuated with Loki's looks nor has fallen in love with him in that way, which made her the only one to ever love him for him and not by his appearance. By all the love he has for his family, he's glad to have the scepter by his side.

"It's alright, Madam," Loki smiles at Frúar. "Once we go home, I'll make sure  _no one_ will ever separate us ever again."

That declaration alone makes the scepter feel all giddy and sends the God of Mischief and Beauty so much affection and fondness that it could have overwhelmed any other person but not Loki. Their sweet moment was ruined when Frúar suddenly sends Loki a warning. He looks up in time to see a carrier heading his way and not slowing down by any chance, going to fast that Loki only manages to get out the way before the carrier collides against the building, the impact sending the prince nearly falling off the ledge, but the impact did make Frúar fall. 

"Frúar!" 

Loki knows a fall wouldn't hurt or destroy his scepter, she's stronger than that, but that didn't stop the prince from jumping off the building to pull a Man of Iron. Using his magic, he manages to grab Frúar who if she was a human, she would have died from a heart attack. Lucky for them, a green angry Hulk saw the two falling and came to their rescue. 

Hulk wraps around Loki in one arm, using the other to hold on to a building. Using his strength, he carries the two of them onto another building, slowly placing them on the ground like a delicate flower. The green man looks proud of himself.

"Hulk saves pretty puny god!" 

...should Loki feel insulted or flattered?

"You did, Hulk and I am very grateful," Loki nods, smiling at him, tilting his head playfully. "I don't have to worry about my life when my heroes will catch me when I fall."

Hulk seems to like him praising him. Loki feels Frúar sending him encouragement and a little bit of wittiness. Loki pursed his lips before pulling the green man down and giving him a very endearing peck on the bridge of his nose, leaving him with wide eyes. He honestly couldn't tell if he's blushing or not, too green to notice any red. 

"Please do destroy these poor excuse of a race."

That seems to give Hulk more motivation and determination, leaping off and destroying a nearby carrier, roaring out something along the lines of anything for the "pretty puny god". Loki laughs with Frúar sending him what could have been a grin if she wasn't a scepter. He misses the days where the two of them where they can see who can flush the most whenever the prince even bats his eyes at their direction. Loki's smile vanishes. He appreciates them, he's grateful but he's also Odin and Frigga's son, blood or no. He was raised to be a warrior and he wasn't  _just_ the God of Beauty. He was also the God of Mischief and Chaos. He looks up, gripping Frúar on the handle and right under the blade, he himself now determined, looking on the many Chitauri soldiers flying at his way. He smirks at Frúar, feeling her own kind of determined of chaos.

"Let's show them why we are the embodiment of Mischief, shall we?" 

If the scepter could speak, Loki knew she would have said: "After you, Dearest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy!!!! This was actually fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Also, please excuse my new icon picture. A friend of mine wanted it to fit with my username and decided to add some very kind words on it, lol.  
> If I have any mistakes or errors, just yell at me as a mother yells at their kid for staying up late...don't be me, guys, have a nice sleeping schedule. It's 3:43 in the morning over here.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle continues and Iron freakin' Man saves the day.  
> Loki gets to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!!!!!! OMG  
> I'm very happy to write this, thank you all for reading and sending kudos and stuff!!!  
> Hope you all enjoy this last chapter.

Natasha turns back to see that she's being chased and shot at, ducking her head every now and then. They race down through the buildings and luckily Clint was nearby, surprised as to what he's seeing.

"Hawkeye!"

 _"_ Nat, what are you doing?" 

"Uh...a little help!"

And help he does. He pressed the button, nocks the arrow, and points at the aliens. Waiting...waiting...

Smiling, he says, "I've got 'em."

Without blinking, he fires the arrow, landing on the first alien's face. Two seconds later, the arrow explodes, big enough for the followers to lose control and crashing into buildings. Natasha looks down and jumps off her ride with a flip, landing on the top of Stark Tower, easily rolling herself. She approaches the machine, just being in the presence, Natasha can feel the power.

"The scepter..."

Natasha turns to see Selvig, leaning down on the ledge.

"Doctor..."

"Loki's scepter...the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing."

Dr. Selvig pauses. "Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's scepter. He told me it's the key to open and close the portal."

The doctor smile, looking down. "Correct. And I'm looking right at it."

Meanwhile, Thor is smashing his hammer on an alien, making them fall off their ride. Before he can take charge of it, it nearly crashed into a building only to be crashed by a leviathan, slamming the god off. Tony flew by to help, shooting his laser at it.

 _"Sir, we will lose power before we could cut that shell."_  

Hearing that, Tony flew ahead, facing the alien. 

"Jarvis," says Tony. "You ever hear the tale of Jonah?"

 _"I...wouldn't consider him a role model."_  

Tony flies towards the monster. The alien opens its mouth and Tony flies in, seconds later until he bursts out from the other side, killing it. He rolls off to the ground, hitting a car, then lands next to it. He tries to stand, only to be hit by the alien weapons, flying off and hitting a bus stop. Clint, who was on the roof nearby, shoots the Chitauri behind him. Reaching for another arrow, he finds out he ran out. Knowing the alien in front, he uses his bow to fight it off easily, kicking the alien off the roof.

He turns to see a group of aliens flying by. With no hesitation, he grabs the arrow he shot at the dead Chitauri next to him, pressing his button from his bow, and jumps off the roof, twisting himself to shoot the grappling arrow at the wall, just as the aliens began to shoot at him. Falling down, he swings himself into the building window. 

Hulk slams an alien on the ground, kicks one, then holds another around its head before smashing it as well. He felt one of the Chitauri shoot at him. Turning around and looking up, he sees many of them, all pointing their weapons at him before firing. 

Back with Tony, he's surrounded by the Chitauris, one slamming their weapon down on him.

_"Stark, you hear me? We have a missile heading straight for the city."_

"How long?!"

 _"Three minutes, max. Stay low and wipe out the missile."_  

Hearing enough of it, Tony speaks with Jarvis. 

"Jarvis put everything we got into the thrusters."

 _"I just did."_  

With that Tony flies away. 

Steve and Thor fight side by side, with their weapons in hand, hitting any alien near them. As Steve turns around, he gets hit by the blast of their weapons, falling to the ground and struggling to get up.  Thor blocks their fires with Mjolnir then slams it at a flip car at them, flipping it over to the aliens, crushing and killing them.

Turning, he was about to swing his hammer to another when Loki appears out of nowhere, killing it by stabbing Frúar through their body, pulling his scepter back. The brothers smile at one another until Loki's went from a smile to a frown upon seeing the captain. Thor walks over at Steve, lending a hand in which he takes, picking himself up, clutching to his stomach. 

"You ready for another bout?"

"What? You gettin' sleepy?"

Loki smiles at that remark. "A battle like this, Thor is anything but, Steve. Here, let me heal you again." 

Steve returns a smile himself at the prince, face heating up when he felt Loki's finger pressed gently at his stomach. A few seconds later, he no longer feels pain. As Loki steps back, staring at the captain, the two were shocked when Mjolnir flies in between them, turning at the culprit. Thor, who was holding the hammer, with a blank look on his face, but his eyes telling Steve a gently warning.  _Don't even think about it._  

Steve's definitely red in the face by now.

Up at the roof of Stark Tower, Selvig turns on the computer, as Natasha was now carrying the scepter. 

"Right at the crown!" He tells her. 

Quickly, she pushes the scepter, through the force field, slowly almost touching the Tesseract itself.

"I can close it," she states. "Can anybody copy?! I can shut the portal down!"

 _"Do it!"_  

 _"No, wait!"_ Tony steps in. 

_"Stark, these things are still coming!"_

_"I've got a nuke coming in and it's gonna blow in less than a minute."_  

Just as he finishes the sentence, he spots the missile, following not that behind. 

"And I know just where to put it."

Going under it, he grips it, holding on tight. With all his power, he moves the missile along with him, steering it. He heads his way to the portal. 

 _"Stark,"_ Steve starts.  _"You know that's a one-way trip?"_  

"Save the rest for return, J."

 _"Sir,"_ Jarvis steps in.  _"Shall I try Miss Potts?"_

"...might as well."

Flying higher and higher, towards the portal. Everyone is looking up at him. Adding more boosters, he along with the missile flies up towards, through it. Still flying, Jarvis tries to say something but was cut off out of nowhere. Then the suit begins to freeze as Tony stares up at the big ship, watching the nuke exploding, engulfing it. Knowing his fate, Tony closes his eyes, not knowing he's falling back to the portal. 

Everyone waits, looking through the portal, hoping, praying.

"Come on, Stark," Natasha pleads.

They can see the explosion.

Steve and Thor share a glance before looking back up. 

"Close it."

Natasha, with one last look, pushes the scepter into the Tesseract, stopping the beam shooting up. The portal begins to slowly suck in itself. And right when it closes, then and there, Tony Stark was falling from the sky. 

The team stares in shock.

"Son of a gun."

...he's still falling.

"...Thor," Loki realizes this. 

"He's not slowing down."

The god then starts to swing his hammer, ready to catch him when his Hulk out of nowhere, catches the falling man, grabbing on to a building to slow down. Twisting himself, until he's landing on the ground next to them, breaking Tony's fall. They all rush to him, Loki pulling him until the head was on his elbow pit and Thor ripping the plates off, throwing it somewhere else. Steve checks Tony's heart, pressing his head against his chest. Nothing. 

Loki looks between Tony and the others, clearly distress. No...it can't be. The others stand around, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Hulk roars, which frightens Tony back awake, gasping, everyone looking down in surprise. Hulk roars in delight.

"What the hell?" Tony looks around the three of them. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed—"

He falters when he realizes the fourth person, who's holding him. Loki grins down at Tony, now in delight. 

"Hello, hero."

"..."

"Stark?" Loki suddenly grows worried, ready to heal if needed to when Tony spoke up again. 

"God.... _damn_ , did you kiss me?!"

"Right now, no. You've already gotten your kiss," Loki is by all means no longer surprise anymore, just happy Tony's alive.

"What?" Loki hears Thor exclaims along with Steve (in woe) repeating, " _Kiss_?"

"Not on the lips, brother, it's more of gratitude."

That seems to calm the captain down, looking at Tony.

"We won."

Tony relaxes against Loki, lifting his arm up occasionally. "Alright, hey, alright. Good job, guys! Let's just not come in tomorrow, Let's just, ugh, take a day. You ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it." 

* * *

Loki was getting ready to dispatch from them, heading to a park where luckily no one witnessing them. Steve and Loki from a little behind the others, talking softly and quietly to each other.

"Are you a little nervous going back home?" Steve asks.

Loki looks at him, smiling, holding Frúar. "Nervous? I'm a little over excited, We've been away from home for so long. I simply can't wait to see my mother and father back." 

Steve smiles. "You should visit."

"Of course, I will."

"I mean, you know, besides the whole Avengers thing. We could, you know, we, we could hang out. We could go to a park, grab some dinner sometime."

"I would love that," Loki's smile grew, looking back at the team who were not paying attention then back at Steve. "Thank you, Steve," a beat, then adds, "Of Brooklyn."

With that, Loki leans in close to Steve's personal space, almost like the time when he asks the captain that he wanted to come along, nose touching and his face heating up. Only this time, Steve doesn't freeze up. In fact, he's slowly leaning in as well, even raising his hand on the side of Loki's face.

Just as he was ready for it, Loki turns his head, to where his lips pressed against near his. Loki pulls away, reclining against Steve's hand and smiling at the man before following the others, who were now way ahead. Steve stands there, not knowing what to say or think. Then, he smiles. Yeah, Loki is very something else. 

By now, everyone is bidding their goodbyes. The Tesseract was in its container, Thor thanking Selvig. Loki looks up, seeing Natasha and Clint whispering to one another, most likely talking about the prince himself. Thor stands in front of Loki, holding Mjolnir in one hand, the container in the other, smiling at him. Smiling back, with no hesitation, grabbed the other side holder of the container, as Thor twists his. 

Loki is going home. He is going _Home_. 

* * *

"Where are the Avengers?"

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they earned a leave of absence."

"And the Tesseract?"

"The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach."

"That's not your call."

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did."

"So you let him take it?"

"Of course."

"I don't think you understand what you've started, letting this Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."

"They surely are," Fury agrees. "And the whole world knows it.  _Every_ world knows it."

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?"

"...a promise."

Finishing the meeting, Fury walks out of the room. 

"Sir, how does that work now?" Agent Maria Hill asks once he enters the main room. "They've gone their separate ways, some, pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"

"They'll come back."

"You're really sure about that?"

"I am."

"Why?" 

He answers. "Because we'll need them to." 

* * *

Loki's home. He's really home.

He can feel Frúar being overwhelmed as well. He can't believe he's truly here after a year away, after falling from the bridge. He hears something fell and he hadn't noticed Thor dropping both his hammer and the container. He embraces his younger brother, both in tears.

"You're back, brother," Thor says quietly.

Loki nods, smiling at Thor, tears blocking his view. "I'm home."

He looks around. He's on the bridge. It's mostly repaired by now. 

"Heimdall?" Loki sees him, standing a few feet away. 

He smiles. "Welcome home, Prince Loki." 

That's what Loki remembers something. Nodding and thanking Heimdall, he uses his magic to teleport him and Thor back in their palace. Already knowing, he runs to the throne room, ignoring the gasps and screams from any servants who had seen him. Once he opens it and there, stood the rest of his family. Odin and Frigga look in disbelieve at who was in front of them. Is this real?

Quickly, Frigga runs towards her younger son, holding him, now crying, how her son is back and safe again. 

"Oh, my son, my little Loki!" she sobs out, pulling away only to place her hands on each of Loki's face. "Let me see you, let me feel you."

"I'm here, Mother," he reassures her, tears now falling down. Thor by now, entering, following his younger brother. 

Loki turns to Odin, who's now smiling at him in relief.

"It's good to have you home again, my son."

Loki would embrace him as well if it wasn't for his mother clinging onto him, still in her arms.

"I'm glad to be home again, Father."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN  
> WHOOOOOOO  
> It's done!!!!!!  
> Really though, thank you all for this, this has been really fun and great for me, all of your comments made me determined to finish this <3  
> Please be patient with me as I'm going to write the next series of God of Beauty AU, Thor: The Dark World. I'm pretty lazy not to mention college and stuff. Thank you all once again and love ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, guess I'm going to continue this series. I never thought I was going to but my last hits reached 420 and my childish ass decides to make another one. The dialogues are based on the Movie script, btw (IDK why I put this but it was something to let you know).  
> Sooooo,  
> Here you go! Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
